The Story Of Mercy Black
by shootingstarx7
Summary: Mercy's the normal child of the Black family. She's 100% human. But in her world, that's a setback, expecially when she's always outshone by her supernatural siblings. But little does anybody know that she has a secret of her own. This is her story. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own twilight. I just love it. This is a second-generation story about a character I created myself. I really think you'll enjoy it, but I'll have to let you be the judge ;) **

**Just to set things up: JJ and Sarah are thirteen-year old twins. Abby is their four year old little sister. JJ is half shape-shifter, and Sarah is half vampire. Abby is a quarter vampire, a quarter shapeshifter, and half human. ...I think you'll pick up on the rest. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1.

_Jacob Black Jr._

I thought my parents had been perfectly fine with having just three kids-Me, Sarah, and our little sister Abby; but I guess I had been dead wrong. I had a whole five months to let this sink in, since that was how long my mom had been pregnant for, but it never really sank in until tonight.

It was nine-o-clock at night, and we were just doing what we normally do. Me and Sarah were playing blackjack (loser does all the chores) and Dad was reading Abby a bedtime story. (It was his turn, after all.) Mom had decided to go to bed early. I had almost kicked Sarah's ass when Mom started yelling.

"Jake!" She yelled from the bedroom. I knew she wasn't calling _me,_ or else she would have called me by _my_ nickname, JJ, but I got up from my bed as quickly as I possibly could anyway. Sarah followed me all the way to my parents room, and since Abby had superhuman hearing as well as the rest of us, she heard us all the way from her room and rushed in as well.

My mom was sitting upright in bed, crying nervous tears into my dad's T-shirt. I'd definately never seen my mom like _this _before.

"Daddy, what's the matter with Mommy?" Abby asked innocently, the way four-year-olds tend to do. But 'Daddy' ignored her, and talked straight to me. He didn't really have much time to answer Abby's question at the moment, even if it was what Sarah and I were wondering as well.

"JJ, go downstairs and call your great-grandfather," He instructed firmly, "Tell him we need him right away. Your mother's water broke. She's having the baby."

I didn't say a word back to my dad. I just rushed downstairs. I had to push past Sarah on my way out of the bedroom, which I wish I didn't have to do. She seemed pissed that Dad had asked me to make the call, and not her. I could feel how upset she was, maybe because we're twins, or its some freaky half-vampire thing that nobody knows about.

I thundered down the stairs, but when I got there I realized I wasn't alone.

"Grandpa Edward," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry," He said, "I just had to…keep tabs on your mother. Carlisle is on his way," He confirmed, "Along with everyone else,"

"Oh, okay," Was all I had to say to that. I sure was glad that _my _father couldn't read minds...

"I heard that," My grandfather mumbled, as he rushed upstairs. I was about to apologize, but then I heard him chuckle. He was just joking with me, and even though my grandfather liked to do this to me a lot, I still breathed a sigh of relief. I had really thought I'd made him angry this time.

Nervously, I looked at the time as I ran my fingers through my short black hair. I liked it long, and so did my dad, but my mom made us both cut our hair. I was still a little mad about that, unlike Dad who was always so supped up in that imprint stuff. But right now, as I was facing the possibility of losing my mom once again, I didn't care. I'd go bald if it would save her life.

See, my mom has only come close to death twice. And that was when she was giving birth to me and Sarah, and then again when she gave birth to Abby. I knew from listening through the walls four years ago, what giving birth to people like my siblings and I entailed. We aren't normal people. And there is absolutely no chance that the new baby will ever be normal. It's the way it is.

The door swung open, and my great-aunt Alice bounded inside. I love all of my family, but boy, does my great Aunt go overboard. Her hands were full with a cardboard box so tall that it was a wonder she could see over it. I figured it was chock full of new baby clothes. She'd done that for Abby four years ago, and probably me and Sarah as well.

My great uncle Jasper followed her in, and saw me first. He waved to me silently with a slight grin.

"Hi, Aunt Alice," I said with a tired smile, "Uncle Jasper," I called them 'aunt' and 'uncle' without the 'great' part, since it was a lot less of a mouthful, and I had always been too lazy to just add in the 'great.'

Aunt Alice lowered the box onto the table in front of her, allowing Uncle Jasper to come to her side. My grandmother, Bella entered through the doorway followed by my great-grandparents Carlisle and Esme.

My great grandfather didn't have much time to say hello, since my mother awaited him upstairs. But it took me a good fifteen minutes just to get done greeting the whole rest of my family with loads and loads of hugs by the time Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett had showed up. It was a lengthy process. One that Sarah was probably enjoying listening to, from Abby's room as she tried to keep her away from our mother as she had the baby. I would have rather watched Abby instead of greeting my family, to be honest. I was never really that outgoing like I know Sarah is.

Pretty soon, my mother began screaming, and that's when we knew she had started…well, giving birth. Everyone basically sat in the kitchen in silence, and listened until my mother's screaming stopped, and then we all herded upstairs. My grandmother and I led the pack. We both had the same thing on our minds; we both wanted to see the baby first.

I was sure she knew it, too. On our way up the stairs, she grinned at me and winked. I let her cut in front of me, as well as everyone else. They lived a ways away anyway. And besides, I didn't really want to see our new addition to the family without Sarah and Abby...

At the top of the stairs, we waited until Great-Grandpa Carlisle was done inspecting the baby in order to make sure it was healthy. I figured that this was my cue to retrieve my sisters from Abby's room. I disappeared from the hallway.

"Oh, _hey _JJ," My half-vampire sister said slyly, "How's the right-hand-man business going for you?" She knew I wasn't too fond of being the doorman, so she had to call me on it. Typical Sarah. She always thought she was _so cool _because she looked eighteen when she was really only thirteen like me.

"Great, Sarah," I scoffed, matter-of-factly adding sarcastic grin. Then, I noticed that Abby was crying. "What's wrong with _her?" _I asked Sarah, with an unneeded edge of sarcasm still in my voice.

"She's scared because Mom's screaming," Sarah said lightly, while trying to un-tense her shoulders, but it didn't work too well. She was still nervous as hell, like I was.

"Well, Mom had the baby," I told Sarah, and she got to her feet without a word. Sarah was dead-tired. I took Abby into my arms so that she wouldn't have to. Maybe she'd stay awake long enough for us to get to Mom and Dad's room.

"Are we going to see Mommy?" Abby sobbed into my shoulder, as we exited her bedroom.

"Yeah, Abs," I said, and she sniffled.

"Good." She said, and I followed everyone else, as we crowded into the house's master bedroom.

When we arrived, my mother was holding her baby. My new sibling. It was quiet, and laid still in her arms like he or she was sleeping. Much to everyone's surprise, my mother was the only one who was crying. My dad was sitting next to her, his big hand on her small, wiry arm, trying to comfort her, while my grandmother found her way over to my grandfather who stood in the corner of the room. She took his hand in silence. Great- Grandma Esme started to make her way across the room to confort her.

After a few moments, Abby broke the silence. "Is the baby dead?" She whispered through a little sob. Everyone turned to look at her in surprise, and then back at my mother for the answer. Nobody expected a question that heavy to come from someone as little and innocent as Abby.

"No," Was all my mother said. It wasn't dead, that was a good thing. Right? Then why was my mother crying? I was confused.

_Then what the hell is wrong? _I thought, my eyes glassing over slightly, but I wasn't about to cry. This question must have been on everyone's minds because my grandfather straightened himself up from the corner, and spoke up.

"There's something wrong," He said, slowly. He ran his fingers through his hair nervously looking around at all of the faces who expected an explanation from him. My grandmother comforted him automatically. "_There is something wrong_," He repeated, articulately, as if to convince himself that what he was about to say was completely true, "_With the other baby_."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. But I have one question for you: How'd you like it! Please leave your answer in the form of a review. ;) **

**Thanks again! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own twilight. I just wish I did. Please enjoy my version of a second generation story. Mercy will come more into this in the coming chapters, I promise. =) **

Chapter 2.

_Sarah Black_

"_Other _baby?" I heard JJ ask, taken aback. He was just as surprised as I was, he'd just found a way to put it into words somehow.

Nobody had said anything else, until Great-Grandpa Carlisle came into the room once again. He seemed calm, despite all of the worry that hung silently inside of this room. I glanced over at Great-Uncle Jasper. This must have been driving him _crazy, _since he can feel everybody's emotions and all. _Everyone_ was feeling the same thing. That must have had some kind of effect on him, I figured. But he just had an expression like stone, which I began to notice that everyone had as well. We all were bracing ourselves.

"The baby is premature," Great-Grandpa Carlisle said, breaking the news.

"_We_ were premature too, though," I pointed out in my confusion, indicating my twin brother and my little sister who was beginning to cry herself to sleep while slung over his shoulder.

Great-Grandpa Carlisle took a moment before he answered me, perhaps to find the best way to explain this to me. Or maybe he was wondering how I'd react to whatever he was about to say. I was glad when he began his explanation, however, even though I was still bracing myself.

"She isn't like you, Sarah," He said almost-gravely, which was uncharacteristic of him. He was usually the optimist. "She's all human." He said this gently, but it still sparked much surprise among our family. I heard my grandmother gasp, and my great Aunt Rosalie's eyes immediately flicked on hers.

That hit everyone hard. "She's h-human?"

"Yes," Great-Grandpa Carlisle said, "And it will be a while before anyone can hold her. She is far too fragile, even for a human."

My heart sank. It sounded to me like this baby was about to die, even if nobody wanted to say it. My mom had stopped her loud crying, and so had Abby. JJ and I exchanged glances as Abby shifted her weight. She now sat up in JJ's arms, her arms around his head. She looked at Great-Grandpa Carlisle, "What about Mommy's baby?"

My parents both looked up to Carlisle for an answer to this one. I could tell that it pained him to be the bearer of bad news, and it pained everyone in the room to listen. Trust me, when Great-Uncle Emmett is quiet, you've got yourself a real problem. I glanced over at him, and he just gave me a half-hearted version of the grin he always gave me. That's when I knew this was going to be bad.

"The other baby," Great-Grandpa said, "The one your mother is holding," He clarified, "Seems to have taken all of the vampire _and _werewolf genes." He seemed puzzled.

"So it's like Abby, right?" JJ asked, with a hint of poorly concealed fear in his voice. I'm sure he was hoping it was like Abby. The only reason Abby had all of the genes was because she wasn't a twin. Had JJ and I not have been twins, I might have been like Abby, instead of getting all of the vampire genes meant for JJ and I, and instead of him getting all of the shape shifter/werewolf genes.

My Great-Grandfather shook his head. "This baby is not human at all."

"How can he not be human at all?" Great Aunt Rosalie interjected, "Bella was human!" She indicated my grandmother as she began nodding.

"Yes, It is a mystery to me as well," My great-grandfather said, and then he walked over to my mother. "How are you doing, Renesmee?" He asked.

"Fine," She said, sniffling, much like Abby was just doing when she was slung over JJ's shoulder. My mother glanced down at her baby in her arms, and inhaled another sob. My dad ran his fingers through her hair.

It was silent for a few moments, that seemed to last forever. My great-grandfather had left during the silence in order to go attend to the other baby. "_Mercy," _My mom said pointing to the door where my Great-Grandfather had just exited. Her eyes were glassed-over with tears, from just thinking of the poor other baby. Then she looked down at the baby in her arms, and then looked at my father.

They'd briefly planned out what they might name this baby, since they had expected a boy. But still, they had many of those planned names to choose from. My father then looked at him, and then my mother. She looked him lovingly in the eyes. It seemed as though they could read each other's minds, when they both said, "Maxwell."

...

Five years later, I found myself packing for college late. It was the middle of August, and my freshman year at Washington State College was going to start in a few weeks. I had just finished packing up all of my clothes, so I decided that I would bring them down to my car first, and save myself the aggravation later. I was leaving in less than a week, anyway.

I'd almost forgot that Max and Mercy turned five today. Neither of them looked five, anyway. To Max, five was an understatement. He didn't seemed to be growing up as fast as my mom or I did, but he still looked as though he was almost Abby's age, and he acted like it too. One could easily mistake Max and Abby as the twins, leaving Mercy out of the equation.

To Mercy, five was an overstatement. Mercy was smart for her age, in-fact, the family considered her a genius, but she was just too small and scrawny to look her age. Mercy was like a thin plate of glass. Everyone had to make sure that they handled her with kid gloves so that she wouldn't break.

I passed by my mother, and my two sisters on my way through the kitchen. Mercy was sipping from a orange-flavored juice box, and Abby was attempting to make grilled-cheese with help from Mom. Not surprisingly, Abby still managed to burn it. Abby wanted to be a chef so badly when she grew up, but she wasn't very good at cooking. That girl could burn _water._

Mercy got up from her seat and ran to me. She hugged my legs. "Hey Mercy," I said.

"Don't go, Sarah!" She wailed into my legs.

"Aw, Merce," I said, soothingly, bending down to take her little hand into mine. "I'm not leaving yet! Do you think I'd leave the birthday girl?"

"No," She said into my thigh, then she looked me in the face, teary-eyed. "But you're gonna leave _soon_!"

I picked her up, and she put her arms around my neck. I glanced at my mom. She smiled. She loved these fluffy sisterly moments of mine. "I'll come and visit you a lot!" I said, "And I can call you on the phone!"

"Will you call every night?" Her cuteness almost made me give in.

"How about this," I said to her, not fully promising to call every night. "I will call you whenever I can." I said. She looked at me. "Sound good?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Hey," I said, "Do you wanna help me pack?"

"I wanna help!" Abby exclaimed running at me from across the kitchen. As a defensive habit, I turned away so that Mercy wasn't facing Abby as she barreled toward me, and basically jumped me. "Careful, Abs," I cautioned, checking Mercy to see if she was okay. Of course she was, but I just had to be sure.

Five years ago today, JJ and I had made a promise to ourselves that we would never ever let anything happen to Mercy

Right before he lost to me in black-jack.

**A/N: Please leave your compliments/complaints in the form of the review. I mean it. ;) **

**In other words: Thank you so much for reading, and please tell me what you think of it! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't know twilight, I'm not that fortunate. I bet you'll enjoy this story…it'll keep getting more suspenseful. Hopefully the chapters will get longer as well. ;) But, regardless, please enjoy! **

Chapter 3.

_Jacob Black Jr. _

"Mercy!" Was the first name I called upon walking into my house when I had returned home from my first semester of college. Unlike my sister Sarah, I wanted to get as far away from this rainy reservation as possible, so I went to a college in California. I enjoyed the sunny days and the warm temperatures, but I found that often times-even though I absolutely hated to admit it-I missed being home. I missed my entire family, but especially one person in particular…

I could hear my littlest sister Mercy barreling down the stairs at full speed toward me. When she saw me, she immediately ran straight at me and jumped into my arms. My mother, still looking as youthful as ever, slowly glided into the doorway with a proud, gentle smile on her face.

"See, Mommy?" Mercy said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck so that she wouldn't fall out of my arms. "I told you he would bring JJ!" My mother blushed a deep red, while laughing at my sister's naïve remark that I obviously didn't understand. She brought her hand to her mouth, and I grinned smugly as I turned to Mercy.

"_Who_ brought me again?" I asked her, and her face instantly lit up.

"I asked Santa if he could bring you home for a present!" She said this innocently, but at the same time there was an edge of intelligence in her voice. I looked into my sister's wide brown eyes, they were my Mom's for sure, although Dad had brown eyes too. While I was trying to figure out where my sister got her eyes from, she'd come up with a evil little plot. She took two of her fingers and poked me right between my eyes, digging her little nails in for a split second. She laughed smugly, and I let her down. She hugged my legs, and then hugged my Mom's legs, and then ran off.

"Hi, Mom," I said, as I hugged my mother for the first time since I'd left for college in the first place. She looked like she was about to cry or something.

"Did you miss me?" I joked with one of my trademark smug smiles. She grabbed my shoulders, and pushed my away slightly so that she could look me in the face.

"Of course I did!" She said, "We all did! Especially..." She trailed off like my little sister had died or something.

"Mercy," I finished for her.

Suddenly, my mother's face changed. I instantly knew that something was wrong, just by the way she looked when she had said my sister's name.

"Is there something wrong with Mercy?" I asked, fear flooding my voice. My eyes began to glass over, but I wasn't about to cry. I was just overly worried about my fragile little sister. If anything had happened to her… I couldn't even imagine what I'd be reduced to.

My mother seemed to be lost in thought as she stared into my face. "Mom," I prompted, and she snapped out of it.

"JJ," She said weakly, "Mercy caught pneumonia a few weeks ago…I'm worried sick about her," Worried sick, good one, Mom. I just wished she would have told me that my sister had been sick. I wasn't going to start a problem, though. It wasn't about me. It was about Mercy.

I backed away from her. "Pneumonia?" I asked, "Are you serious?" I added, only because of my surprise. Nobody in my family ever caught the _common cold_ let alone _pneumonia…_ I glanced at Mercy for a brief moment, as she played with blocks in the other room. She smiled at me, and I winked in response.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," My mother said gravely, and my head snapped back in her direction. "Your great-grandfather thinks that she has a weakened immune system. He thinks that Max…" She stopped to wipe tears that were starting to form out of her eyes. "He thinks that when Max and Mercy were in the fetus, Max took up all of the necessary fluids. Max must have needed them more, he thought, since he isn't…human. He says that this might have greatly weakened Mercy, and she might always get sick easily…"

"Oh, Mom, I'm Sorry," I said, as she began to cry into my shoulder. I hadn't seen my mother cry in five and a half years. I hadn't seen her cry since the day when Mercy was born; the day when everyone had thought she was going to die.

She'd proven everyone wrong once, right?

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. I'd really appreciate it if you could review this and tell me how I'm doing, and/or give me your input on what should happen! =) thanks again! -shootingstarx7. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't OWN* twilight, but I fortunately know it. I may be the queen of Author Note Typo's, but I bet you'll love this story, regardless! ;) **

Chapter 4.

_Sarah Black_

For the first time this week, I actually regretted being home.

Mom had left for the Cullen Mansion down in Oregon with Mercy for her annual checkup with Great-Grandpa Carlisle. Dad was working at the Auto Body shop he owned and he'd taken JJ with him today. Abby was at her friend Mary's birthday slumber party. So where did that leave me? Babysitting Max of course.

It wasn't like I didn't like my little brother. Max was adorable, and funny, and I loved him. The only thing was, Max was always out of control. The kid couldn't be tamed. It was like he'd chugged two Monsters-you know, the energy drink-except that was how he was all the time. JJ jokes that Max stole everyone's energy. I think he's right. You burn energy just by looking at the kid.

"Hey, Sarah!" He said, bounding into my lap faster than the speed of sound.

"Hey, Max." I said dully. I looked at him closely. He looked exactly like Mercy; like fraternal twins should, he just looked older, and stronger. Sometimes it pained me to look at him because of this, as bad as that sounded. Max would live forever, and Mercy would die someday just because Max exists…Talk about burden.

Coming to my senses, I quickly shook my head, as if that would banish that horrible thought from my mind forever. I can't think that way. It wasn't _Max's _fault that his sister is human, it just _happened _that way.

"Sarah, Am I bad?" He asked innocently, looking like JJ always did when he was about to cry.

I took my little brother into my arms, like I'd usually do with Mercy. Usually Max would fight me-he never liked being held-but today he unusually didn't seem to mind. I walked with him to the window.

"Why would you say that?" I asked him, concerned. I closed the window as the rain began to pour down relentlessly. "Of course you're not bad, Max!" I feigned a smile, when really, I was worried about my brother's possibly compromised self-esteem.

"You said that Mercy was going to die because of me." Max had a grave, serious expression on his face as he used my own words. Had I really said that out loud? Guilt flooded over me, causing a shiver to run down my spine.

"H-how?" I just stared at him. He hadn't moved a bit. He just looked into my eyes like he could see into my…Oh my god.

I quickly set a very confused Max down on the floor and rushed to the phone. I dialed my mother's number as quickly as I could. Fear and anxiety was pulsing through my veins along with confusion. I kept getting more and more antsy every time the dial tone rang out into my ears. I needed answers. Fast.

I had been contemplating throwing the phone at the wall impatiently, when my mother had finally picked up. She had just saved her phone, lucky her. "Mom!" I shouted urgently.

"Sarah?" She asked, with a hint of confusion in her voice. "What's going on? Is there something wrong with Max?"

"Yes!" I shouted, as I glanced over at Max. "Max came over to me and I was thinking about how he and Mercy are so different and-"

"Sarah, honey, please get to the point," Apparently, I got my impatience from my mother.

"Mom," I said, taking a breath, not fully believing what I was about to confess to my mother myself, "I think Max just read my mind."

That's when the line went dead.

"Mom? _Mom? _MOM!" I shouted into the silent phone, but it was no use. My mother was just as freaked out as I was. That is, if she even believed me. I mean, I have never given her any reason to distrust me. But then again, her son randomly becoming a telepath seems pretty farfetched…even when you live in a family of mythical proportions.

I sat down on the floor next to Max. He was still sitting where I had left him, stark still, only following me with his eyes. I had never seen this side of Max. He seemed…worried. He handled his situation with Mercy like a middle aged man in a depression. Did I mention that Max is only five?

"You never answered my question," Max said in a quiet, monotone voice. I pictured the color gray to match his tone exactly.

"Max, you are definitely not _bad_," I said, giving him a hug. Heartfelt tears fell down both of our faces. "You have nothing to do with anything that has ever happened to Mercy. You are the craziest, most lovable little brother on the planet, and I want you to know that you are always going to be loved so much by our family that you're going to absolutely hate it after a while, and end up moving to some place like California like JJ did. I love you, Max." I said, and he squeezed my shoulders, hard.

"I love you too, Sarah," He said. After a moment, he pulled himself away from me, and looked me in the eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question." He said.

"What's that?" I asked with a skeptical smile, thinking that this was some kind of joke. There was no _other question! _

"Is Mercy going to die because of me?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading. A lot. Thanks for favoriting, and adding to your alert's list, and thank you especially for reviewing. These are activities that I very much endorse. =) -shootingstarx7. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own twilight, however, I do own a brand new 16u softball trophy! (I have to brag about Western Mass Shock, I'm a fifteen year old softball addict who loves them too much not to!) **

**Anyway, back to the extraordinary world of fan fiction. I hope you escape far enough from reality when reading this as I did writing it! =)**

Chapter 5.

_Renesmee Black_

After I had hung up the phone with my exceedingly overwrought eighteen year-old-daughter, I had left my former home as quickly as I possibly could manage, leaving little time for explanations. I figured that it might have seemed rude how I rushed out on my family so quickly, after all that they've done for me, but they'd understand soon enough. They'd become aware of whatever was going on not an hour after I would, undoubtedly.

"Mercy, we need to leave," I told her urgently, and she only stared at me, innocent and confused. I looked up at my grandfather who had conveniently just finished her monthly checkup. "I'm sorry," I said, blushing slightly, yet barely showing the immense guilt I felt. "Something went on at home with Max," I briefly explained. I left out the details for now, so that nobody would freak out yet, just in case it was a false alarm.

My grandfather lightly pressed his palm against my shoulder. "Go, Renesmee," He said, as gently as his touch had been. I gave him a hug, and thanked him, and then scooped up Mercy before making a bee-line to the door. I had thought I had almost made it out, until I ran into the person I had least wanted to run into.

My father.

Knowing that he would be able to find out everything I was concealing against my will, I began to try to hide my thoughts from him. This was a trick my Aunt Alice had taught me when I was little. It had become extremely useful especially when I had begun dating Jacob. I spared my father from that one, and for that, I could tell he was (silently) grateful.

"Hi, Dad," I said, attempting to act like everything was normal. He threw me a skeptic glance, and said hello to me as well. "I'm just on my way out." _Ser: soy, eres, es, somos, sois, son. _

"Is something wrong?" He asked me, and I realized that he knew something was up. But that didn't mean he had any clue what it was. _Estar: estoy, estas, esta, estamos, estan. _

I just grinned half-heartedly, and kissed my father on the cheek. "Bye, Dad." I said before I left him hanging there, since I could never bring myself to lie to him, telepath or not. I spent the first half of my car ride home conjugating more verbs in Spanish, as I watched Mercy sleep, because I suspected that my father was still listening in on my cynical behavior. Once we had crossed the state line back into Washington, however, I figured that it was safe to call home in order to talk to Jacob. He ought to be home from the auto-body shop by _now, _I figured, as it was nearing twilight.

I dialed the number, and it rang three whole times before someone caught it on the last ring. _You're killing me! _I had thought impatiently until I heard my daughter Abby's voice. "Hi, Mom!" She said excitedly, as if she was happy to speak to me. She also sounded like she didn't have a clue about Max reading Sarah's mind.

"Hi, Abby," I said with a smile. Abby was always full of sunshine, even in the rainy state of Washington. "Is your dad around? I need to speak with him." I added, and suddenly Abby seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"Uh, yeah…Mom," She said slowly, as if she were unsure of herself. "Here he is,"

"Nessie?" Jake said immediately, his voice swamped with worry. I could only imagine his face right now, what with the actual fear that he was now expressing-a rare occasion, indeed.

"Jake, I left as soon as Sarah called," I informed him, "How is everything over there? How is…Max?" I left him with a note of worry that emanated off of the last word like in a sad song, when the last chord (the one that was supposed to complete the song, or at least give it an ending) is left out, and the song feels unfinished. That was how my words had seemed-detached, short, and unfinished.

Jake was silent for a few moments. I waited, horribly impatient, and worried, until he finally answered me. "Max thinks Mercy is going to die because of him because of something Sarah…_thought." _He didn't seemed at all comfortable with that last word, but he pressed on. "Sarah feels terrible. She won't come out of her room at all. JJ's trying to comfort her, but I don't think it's working too well."

I sighed, and took a long look at my little daughter in the back seat. She was just waking up. Her little eyes began to open ever so slightly, until she was half-awake. Not fully remembering that she had fallen asleep in a car, she looked around at her surroundings like someone had just dropped her on an uncharted island. She locked eyes with me from through the rearview mirror. I smiled at her worriedly, and she reciprocated with her full, luminous, sweet smile.

I then realized what her future held. Mercy would grow normally, and become a normal person like none of us ever will. She could go in direct sunlight, and she never had to hunt, or worry about what her nosy pack-members thought of her. She attended a regular kindergarten, unlike Max whom I have homeschooled for the past three months. But, with all that said, being normal meant that she would grow old and die, and we would all have to watch her.

Tears filled my eyes, blurring my vision to the extent where I had to pull over. I grabbed my daughter out of her car-seat, and held her close in my arms, wishing that she could just stay the way she was forever.

**A/N: Gracias para tus palabras siempres y gracias para lees! . I passed Spanish three last year, so I'm hoping that says "Thank you for your kind words, and thank you for reading!" Please keep it up! The more encouragement I get, the more encouraged I am to put up a new chapter. Just remember- I'm just a lazy fifteen year old, who just so happens to love to write! Thanks again! -shootingstarx7. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I own (and resent) a new bus pass. I wish I could just turn sixteen and get a license already! Late birthdays suck! Nonetheless, I think you'll enjoy this story. Because-unlike riding the school bus for the sixth year-it does not suck! (…Or does it? Tell me what you think!) **

Chapter 6.

_Jacob Black _

Everything seemed to be spiraling out of control. Mercy had caught pneumonia. Max had read someone's mind. Sarah had locked herself in her room for making Max think he was going to be the reason Mercy dies. No matter how much JJ tried, Sarah was not about to budge. I personally believe her stubbornness is from her mother, but that's another story.

I sighed heavily, and sat at the kitchen table as the sky quickly darkened. I waited for my wife and daughter to return from their annual visit to the Cullen house. After being married for nearly twenty years, it was still hard for me to believe that I was part of a vampire family. I drummed my fingers on the table, as Abby, the middle child sat down across from me.

She exhaled loudly, and folded her hands neatly in front of her. She always had such perfect posture. She always sat up so straight that sometimes it was painful to watch. "How's it going, Dad?" She asked.

Paranoid that someone may hear me, I didn't even dare think about the truth. I wouldn't want Max to know that him reading Sarah's mind was a bad thing. I didn't want even Sarah to know that I had the same concern for my daughter. "It's okay, honey," I said lightly, and she smiled. "How was your day at school?" 

Abby went into a in-depth explanation of the many events of the fourth grade. She described how she and her friends had a snowball fight at recess, and how after, she had done well on her spelling test. She talked about how she had started taking art class, which seemed to make her very happy. She seemed to enjoy school. She talked and talked until Renesmee burst through the door with Mercy slung over her shoulder.

She was all wet from the rain that was falling down outside in buckets. Her hair was a mess, unlike her usual perfectly styled reddish-brown curls. Her eyes were red as if she had been crying. No one had said a word for an entire minute until Max came bounding down the stairs at an inhuman speed. Renesmee let Mercy down.

"Mommy!" Max exclaimed as he sprinted to her, and she quickly grabbed him and held him in her arms for a moment, before setting him down beside his twin sister.

"Hi, Max," She said, and she feigned a smile. She glanced at me, her eyes full of worry.

Max, then turned to Mercy. She gave him a big hug, with a large smile. Max hugged her back, but he wasn't wearing a smile. He looked at her straight in the eye, and said, "I'm sorry." Mercy stared at him confused, and I could feel my eyes glassing over. I knew exactly what he was apologizing for, and so did Renesmee.

Then he bolted off to somewhere else in the house. I turned to my daughter, as my wife sat down at the table next to me. "Abby, take Mercy and go play." Silently, she obeyed, and we were alone.

We didn't say anything at first. She just leaned into me, placing her head on my shoulder where it fit perfectly. She gazed out the window at the night, listening to the rain falling outside, and so did I. It was a while before I decided that something needed to said. "Nessie, Max can read minds," I said, my voice shaking slightly.

She inhaled deeply before loudly exhaling. "I know," She buried her head into my chest.

"Does anybody else know?" I asked, secretly hoping that someone over at the Cullen Mansion could help us out here. Namely Edward, though I would rather die than admit that.

"No," She said, "I felt like we should find out more before everyone goes crazy." She placed her right hand on my neck. A flood of images appeared in my mind. They were of Nessie's family, _going crazy _around her every time they learned something new about her as a child. I understood how she felt. I remembered many of these moments that she was reminding me of. I was there.

She took her hand away. I ran my fingers through her hair as she gently sobbed into my shirt.

"I thought about Mercy," She cried.

"I did too," I mumbled, trying to keep myself together. Mercy was going to die. It was a tough pill to swallow when you think that you have an immortal family.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Nessie and I turned around to find a wide-eyed Mercy standing behind us, with an inquisitive expression on her face. "Why are you sad?" She asked, "I don't want you to be sad.

I took my fragile daughter into my arms, as Nessie got up to cry somewhere where she wasn't in front of Mercy.

Mercy kissed my cheek. "I love you, Daddy," She said innocently.

"I love you too, Mercy"

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. I hope you liked It, because depending on how many reviews I get, I may have a new chapter out tomorrow, or next week. It's up to you! ;) Thanks again! -shootingstarx7. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I own a time slot for a set at Third Thursday tomorrow! =) **

**(I'm a songwriter/singer/guitarist, and I'm playing at this festival that has been going on for every Third Thursday of every month for five years. I'm soo nervous!) Luckily, writing calms my nerves, at least for a little while… I hope it calms yours too! **

Chapter 7.

_ Jacob Black Jr. _

At the end of the week, it was time for Sarah and I to go back to college. As much as I missed the sunshine that California had in abundance, I knew I was going to miss La Push. I was going to miss my family, and the snow, and even the ever-present clouds. A part of me didn't want to leave my family in their time of need. Another part of me wanted to run out of here as fast as I could because nothing was the same as it was before Max started reading minds.

I guess Grandpa Edward had gotten the last laugh, since he reminded me of some remark I _thought _on the night when Max and Mercy were born. I had said that I was glad my _Dad _didn't read minds like Grandpa Edward could. I couldn't even fathom my _little brother_ ever being able to read my mind.

Anyway, ever since Max had read Sarah's mind, something changed. Everyone seemed to concentrate on Max, when they weren't all being distant. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get Sarah to leave her room all week, until it was the day we had to leave.

Two hours before I was to set off for California, I walked around my house, just thinking about everything that went on this week. I silently paced around, visiting every room like I would never see the place ever again. It was in the living room when I had realized that I wasn't alone. I had found Mercy, in the corner, her knees pressed up against her chest, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Why are you sitting there, Mercy?" I asked her sweetly. Mercy didn't say a word. She just looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"You're leaving," She squeaked out, tears forming in her eyes. I took her in for a hug.

"That's not so bad," I told her, as she sobbed into my shoulder, "You have Mom, and Dad, and Abby…And Max,"

"No I don't!" She cried.

And suddenly, I understood why my leaving was such a bad thing for her. For the past five days, Mom and Dad have only swarmed around Max, wanting to know every new development of his new ability. Abby kept to herself, when she wasn't daring Max to read her mind for fun. Mercy had only spoken to Sarah and I the entire week.

"I'm sorry," I said gravely, "You know I'd take you with me if I could, Merce. I just can't."

"I wish you could!" She was crying harder now.

"They're just worried about Max," I said, in an attempt to comfort her, but it failed.

They should have been worried about Mercy. They had _forever _to find out about Max's mind reading ability. Mercy was going to…

I couldn't even think about my little sister…dying.

"I'm going to miss you, JJ," She sobbed.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mercy," I said sadly. I wished I had some way to make it up to her. I hated to see Mercy like this. I stared down my fingers, full of shame. I couldn't believe I was going to leave my little sister like this!

That's when I had an idea. "Stay here," I told my little sister, and I quickly ran upstairs into my room. I shuffled through my drawers aggressively until I found my spare necklace chain. I darted back downstairs, and sat back down next to Mercy.

I took my class ring off of my finger, and strung it onto the chain. "Come here," I prompted Mercy, and she brought herself closer to me, as I clasped it around her neck. "I want you to have this," I said, and she looked down at the ring, her fingers tracing its red stone. "It means a lot to me, Mercy, but not as much as you do. I hope you remember that."

For a moment, I watched as tears streamed down her face. Then her hands clasped around my neck, and she was hugging me as tightly as she could manage. "I love you JJ," She cried.

"I love you too, Merce."

After a long heart-felt moment, I picked her up, and carried her out the door. "What do you say we go on one last walk before I go?" I asked her.

Mercy just smiled, and clasped my ring tighter in her palm.

**A/N: Thanks for your support. It makes me soo happy! Please continue writing reviews, because they make me write faster! -shootingstarx7. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, I do own a lot AP English Composition Summer reading that is still yet to be finished. This is my distraction from the real world, I hope you enjoy letting it be yours as well!**

** This is written in third person omniscient POV, a few months later. (I made it third person omniscient because Mercy is still only five years old.) **

Chapter 8.

_A few months later. _

Lightning flashed, brilliantly illuminating the mid April sky. Safe inside the house, Mercy watched the ravenous thunderstorm rage on over La Push from the couch in her living room. As it came closer, she gawked at how large the raindrops were, as she watched them through the house's double French doors. The large raindrops poured down in buckets, before changing into larger, more boisterous hailstones, as the thunder rumbled angrily.

Mercy, wonderstruck, rushed to the window and pressed her hands against the glass. Her siblings had never cared for thunderstorms like she had. Sarah and JJ always just ignored them. Abby was afraid of them. Max only liked the mild ones. Mercy seemed to be attracted to them like the north and south poles of magnets.

Mercy watched the thunderstorm as it surged on, and she could almost smell the rain through the glass. She longed so much to run outside, and collect the hailstones. She wished to dance among them as they fell to the ground. She knew the danger of this, however, and intelligent as she was, she decided against her temptation.

Suddenly, her eyes fell upon a poor butterfly that was battling the wind, rain, and hail. Mercy pitied it, as she could subconsciously relate to how helpless it was. The butterfly was small, and the purest of white, and it swerved feebly in erratic circles, in search of a safe harbor, much like the one Mercy was sheltered by.

Mercy's unblinking wide eyes were glued to the beautiful white insect. The butterfly wasn't fit for the storm, much as how sometimes Mercy's family debated whether or not Mercy was fit for her life. The butterfly spiraled, defeated, down toward the ground. Mercy's heart sunk with it, for she could not watch that poor butterfly die.

As if to save it, Mercy flicked her eyes upward, and to the left, where there was a small birdhouse which could possibly serve as a shelter. To her great bewilderment, the butterfly flew exactly where she had just prompted; as if she had controlled it with her eyes. She took in a quick, fearful breath.

She then darted to her room, which was downstairs, as an overprotective measure to prevent any potential injuries from the stairs. Once inside, she sat straight up on her bed with her legs crossed, staring at her closet door. Fear flooded her once again as it swung open.

She sat in silence, as if she had just been haunted. She took in short baited breaths as a result of being in shock from her own actions. She sat stark still until her sister Abby swung the door to her bedroom open.

"Hey, Mercy," She said, and Mercy slowly turned her head toward her, her eyes still wide and bewildered. Abby flinched, as she saw Mercy's face. "Um, Mom and Dad said dinner's r-ready." She stuttered.

Mercy nodded once, and closed her eyes tightly. "What's the matter, Merce?" Abby asked, her voice full of concern, but Mercy wouldn't answer.

Abby sat down on the bed next to her little sister. "Mercy," She said, her voice shaking, "You're scaring me!" Abby hesitantly touched Mercy's back with her hand.

Mercy's only response was the tears running down her cheeks. She at that moment knew that she couldn't tell her older sister about her new power. She didn't want anyone to worry about her, even if it meant that she wouldn't be as invisible as she usually was. She only wiped the tears away, and prevented any new ones from clouding her visions.

"The thunderstorm…" Mercy said. She'd let her sister make what she would of that.

"You're scared of the thunderstorm…" Abby assumed, and then she took her sister's hand. "I am too," She said, and then led her into the dining room where dinner was being served.

It took all of Mercy's willpower to be able to think of other things in the presence of her twin brother, because she knew he'd be able to read her mind. She only thought of the things she was eating; the wonderful steak and potatoes and corn that her mother and father had both prepared for the family as a joint effort. She even went so far to count how many times she chewed her food.

She sighed as the thunder rumbles faded out, as the storm passed. She wished she could be able to watch it again. Max glanced at her questioningly, having the intelligence of a ten year old now, due to his rapid aging. He had heard Abby say that Mercy was afraid of thunderstorms, yet Mercy was now thinking otherwise. Mercy just looked away from him, hoping that he wouldn't say anything further about the storm.

Mercy may have only been five years old, but she was also smart for her age. In fact, her entire family considered her a genius. It was possible that she might be certifiable as one, in reality, as well. She was lucky that Max had let it drop, and they went on eating dinner like they had done most every day since before Mercy and Max had even been brought into existence.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter! I actually didn't have a clue what I was going to write about for this next chapter, and I spent the whole day yesterday, and today, trying to get inspired. Then it stormed. The rain, and the hail, and even the white butterfly happened, though I didn't move it with my eyes, like Mercy did. (Despite how much I wish I could.) Please, please, please let me know what you think! =) -shootingstarx7. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, I do own AP English summer reading which is due in nine days. I have to read three books, and write five essays on each. IT STINKS. I would much rather be writing this story, and putting up new chapters for you guys, but unfortunately if I don't finish the fifteen essays I fail out of English for the year and I don't get to graduate. (Harsh, right!) **

** Anyway, I did get a little time to write this chapter. It's a little longer since I put it off for a few days. (Again, sorry.) Mercy is now fifteen years old, in her sophomore year of high school. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I did writing it! **

Chapter 9.

_Ten years later._

_ Mercy Black. _

I had felt so proud when I was able to start high school. I didn't particularly want to-not like Max did, at least. Max had wanted to go to regular school his entire life, but he was forbidden by our parents. When I started my freshman year, I enjoyed going to school soley because it was the one thing that I could do better than Max.

Now, halfway through my sophomore year here at the ever-so-famous Forks High School, I was having second thoughts. I had clearly underestimated the boringness of English class. We were reading Othello by Shakespeare, and I couldn't even make it through the first scene without falling asleep.

"Miss Black," My snobby teacher, Mrs. Holden said, jarring me out of the dream I was having about nothing in particular. She poked the top of my head with her meter stick, causing a few scattered snickers to erupt throughout the class.

I raised my head to look at her, half awake. "Miss Black, can you please describe the character of Iago?"I just stared at her for a moment, frozen. Okay, so maybe she caught me. I looked down at my book as my face flushed a bright red from embarrassment. I realized that I had drooled on my hand. _Great._

"Um…" I began, not exactly sure what I was going to tell her. I looked to my best friend Haley for help. "Well…He's evil," I assumed, based on the short summary Mrs. Holden had given.

"You are being incredibly vague, Mercy," She said in feigned, sarcastic, ugly sweetness. "I presume that is because you were sleeping in my class."

"Bu-u-rn!" Dale Reid said, sounding like Michael Kelso from That 70s Show, probably on purpose. Mrs. H glared at him, which made him sink in his seat fearfully, before she focused back on me.

"Well?" She asked impatiently, "Is there anything else?"

"No," I said boldly. She cocked an eyebrow. _Yeah, that's right, _I thought to myself, _I'm not afraid of you. _

"Don't you _dare _use that tone with me," She warned. I fell back into my chair, crossing my arms smugly, as if to say _Bite me. _

See, when you're from a mixed family of werewolves and vampires, your life is so crazy as it is, that you really don't have the patience to put up with anyone else's crap. Mrs. Holden glared at me, as if we were having some kind of a staring contest. I was getting sick of it already after only the first intense moment, so I looked away.

I focused my eyes on the projector screen, which was already uneasily hanging from the top of the chalkboard. I jerked my eyes downward, and acted like I was surprised when it fell to the ground. Mrs. Holden jumped, and then spun around to pick it up off of the ground. In an attempt to fix it, she almost fell off of her small stool that she used to reach the top of the chalkboard. (She wasn't even five feet tall.)

I chuckled slightly at the scene. I was probably the only person in the history of Forks High School to ever get Mrs. Holden off of my case. I was probably the only person _able _to.

See, my twin brother Max can read minds. My older brother JJ is the Beta of my father's pack. My sister Abby can show her thoughts almost like my mother can, except not nearly as well. (She can only show brief hints of whatever she's thinking of.)My oldest Sarah can break into the pack's mind without even being able to phase. I can move things with my eyes. It's like Matilda, except ten times better.

But unlike Matilda, I normally have no reason to use it, so I keep it to myself. In fact, it's been my secret ever since I was five years old, despite how sometimes I think that Max is onto me. To keep him from figuring out my secret, I decided a long time ago that I would only use my power when it was necessary so that I wouldn't have to chance accidentally thinking about it. But sometimes when something minor does slip, I do occasionally get the eye from him, though thankfully he never says anything about it.

I know what you're thinking-(Okay, not literally, but I have an idea)-and any time when you're being glared at by a crazy old bat with a meter stick, you should use any diversion you can think of. That's exactly what I did.

And truth be told, I was kind of proud of myself. I hadn't moved anything with my eyes since three years ago, when some weird old guy was trying to hit on Abby when we went to the mall shortly after she got a car, and I made one of those movable carts in the middle of the mall hallway plow him over when Abby wasn't looking.

"That was…weird." She said, eyeing me just like Max did, and I acted like I was afraid.

"Um, yeah," I said quickly, "Let's get out of here, I think they're having a malfunction!" And just for the sake of my secret, while I was guiding Abby away, I made another one fly across the hallway.

All suspicions were forgotten, and Abby hadn't mentioned it since. I had a feeling that I'd have to stay away from Max tonight, though. I wasn't looking forward to that. He was going to know something was up.

I was still deep in thought when the bell rang, and I gathered up my books on my way out the door.

"Whoa," Haley said coming up behind me, "That was so awesome how the screen fell while she was staring at you!"

"Yeah, it was," I said, sighing, and trying to relax myself. "But that old thing was like a time bomb. I bet she knew it was going to fall any day now…"

"True," She said, and we hurried off to our next class. She totally bought that, and dropped the subject. Mission accomplished.

One down, four curious Blacks to go.

**A/N: Please review, and I'll get my essays done fast so I can write more chapters! The more reviews, the faster the chapter! Thank you so much for staying with me and reading this, it means a lot, to me and Mercy! ;) -shootingstarx7. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own Twilight, though I still own my AP summer reading. Luckily for me, I only have 3/15 essays left! But unluckily, the "s-word" starts in 3 days. I'm sorry for how long this chapter took, as for the past few days I've been putting it together little by little. I can't guarantee that I'll have the next chapter up really soon, but expect a new chapter in the near future. **

**In the meantime, please enjoy! =) **

Chapter 10.

_Mercy Black_

School ended far too quickly that day, and soon enough it was time for me to try to face the music. I nervously chewed on my fingernails, as I tried to come up with a suitable plan that would work well enough to divert Max's attention away from my mind. Haley led me outside into the parking lot, where we would wait for her older brother, Will Uley to pick us up, as he always did after he was done with school in La Push. It was a deal that he had made with their parents-Sam and Emily-the condition that let him keep his old blue Ford pickup truck.

Apparently, I was already giving my emotions away too easily, even to a fellow human. As we sat down on the curb in a light drizzle, Haley touched my arm. "Is there something going on with you that I should know about?" She asked, her voice full of genuine concern.

"No," I said, shaking my head automatically. _Not that you should know about. _

Believe you me, I wanted to tell Haley with all my heart. The reason why I restrained myself is because anything that anyone else who can't ward Max off knows, Max will know as well. That means my family will know my secret. And that is my biggest fear.

Finally, after an awkward five minutes of waiting as the rain picked up, Will pulled into the parking lot. He'd run over the curb as he coasted toward us, and Haley and I shared a laugh at his expense. "You're supposed to drive on the _road, _Will." Haley joked.

Will smiled as Haley climbed into the middle seat. "Well, hello to you too," He said in mock sarcasm, and then I climbed in. "Hey Mercy," He greeted.

"Oh, hey Will," I said articulately, meaning that Will and Haley automatically knew that there was something else on my mind. _I'm doomed,_ I thought.

"Something up, Merce?" Will asked carefully. I tried to ignore him by sinking down in my seat, and I gazed out my window at the rainy street. I brought my knees up to my chest protectively, as if I were about to burst.

"Hell yes, something's up!" Haley answered for me, "Mercy's just keeping it a secret from us. _Her two best friends!"_ I glanced at Haley apologetically, as she rested a hand on my shoulder. Boy, did that girl know how to make someone feel guilty…

"What's going on?" Will pushed from the driver's seat.

I sighed. "If I could tell you guys, you know I would. In a heartbeat." I added genuinely. Will rolled his eyes. Haley dropped her shoulders like a small, disappointed child who was just told that Santa Claus isn't coming this year.

"Can you at least give us a hint? _Please?"_ Haley whined. Then she smiled her best little-girl smile. The only problem was that Haley was fifteen years old. Cuteness like she was trying to utilize tends to wear off at a very young age.

I shook my head. "It's too dangerous." Haley narrowed her eyes as she stared over the dashboard.

"What do you _mean_ 'too dangerous'?" Will erupted. He'd always been like an older brother to me, yet much more protective than even JJ ever dared to be, though he was only one year older than Haley and I were and we had no real relation to each other.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" I snapped defensively, "If I tell you, you're going to think about it and then Max…" I trailed off as I watched Will's blue pickup enter the La Push town limits.

"Is it really that bad?" Haley asked me after a moment of silence, in a quiet, timid voice. I nodded.

"Jesus," I cursed, "It's not like I'm going to _die_ or anything!"

"It sure _seems_ like it," Will muttered begrudgingly. Haley exhaled loudly in agreement.

"I promise I will tell you later," I vowed, "When Max isn't around. But right now…" Will began to pull the truck into my driveway.

"Pinky promise?" Haley asked, with a childish, smug smile. I reciprocated her grin, and locked pinkies with her, though I wasn't sure if I would ever follow through with my promise. "Bye!" Haley said, as we exchanged a quick hug. Will was only glaring straight ahead, with both hands on the wheel, at nothing in particular.

"Bye, Will," I said articulately once again. He didn't budge.

"Yep," Was all he said. I flinched slightly at this, since I had never seen Will act this way. I glared at him, wanting to make him slap himself in the face with his own hand, but I stopped myself. I couldn't think about that now that I was home. I couldn't even_ think_ about thinking about it. I slammed the door, and walked up my driveway. Before I entered the house, I took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing. _

_… … …._

**A/N: Mercy likes reviews as much as I do. ;)  
>I have some questions for you guys this time to hold you over until the next chapter! Let's see if you can predict the future! <strong>

**1. What will Mercy do in order to shield her thoughts? (She does not have Bella's shielding abilities) **

**2. Why did Will get so angry at Mercy while bringing her home?**

**3. Will Haley and Will be able to guess what she is hiding?**

**Please leave your answers for me in a form of a review! It'll make the next chapter come faster, and it'll be so fun to hear what your views are! It'll also make the story come out better, so that I can see if I'm delivering the plot right! Thank you so much, and I look forward to hearing from you! =) -shootingstarx7. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own twilight. I do own a three day weekend, however, and if you enjoy this chapter, and review it, I can possibly get two or three more up… ;) **

** I've been waiting a while to write this chapter, and the next so I hope you like them as much as I loved writing them! =) **

Chapter 11.

_Abigail Black_

When you live in an immortal family, you find that it often seems like nothing ever changes. At least that was how the matter was perceived by me when I came home from college on this Thanksgiving break. I had almost forgotten that Mercy was in normal high school, and had opted out of going to school on the res. I didn't blame her. The school on the res mostly consisted of shape-shifters. As much as anyone would hate to admit it, Mercy wouldn't belong. She is the only one of us who will never have any out-of-the ordinary abilities.

I walked into the living room, and smirked at Max, who was laying on his back, sprawled out on the floor tossing an orange super ball in the air and catching it.

"_What?"_ He asked me defensively. I only shook my head. Max rolled his eyes. He knew that his boredom was amusing to me. He'd asked me 'what,' just to humor me. He could already read my thoughts.

He laughed when I thought about this. _See, I told you so! _

Suddenly, the door opened. I glanced at the clock to check the time, as if it would help me predict who was coming through the door. It was about 3:00 in the afternoon. I rushed toward the door in order to greet my little sister I hadn't seen in two months. Sure enough, Mercy came through the door, and let her backpack fall off of her shoulders onto the floor. She didn't seem as happy as I was, though.

Mercy looked like she had something on her mind. She looked like something was bothering her. "Hey Mercy!" I said, throwing my arms out at her for a genuine Black family hug. She hugged me back, and feigned a smile.

"Hey Abs," She said it like she always did, except this time her voice was weaker than usual.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, while looking her in the face.

"Nothing!" She denied quickly, but her face was quickly turning red.

I looked at her skeptically, before she quickly ducked out of sight, and into her room. On her way, she quickly saluted her twin brother who looked like he was having a migraine.

"What's going on with her, Max?" I asked him, while sitting back down on the couch. All of a sudden, loud, blaring music began to permeate the thin walls of our house, which seemed even thinner to me and Max, who had supernatural hearing.

"She doesn't want me to know something," He said louder than usual, talking over Mercy's music. I rolled my eyes. _Like what? _I thought, _What would Mercy have to hide? _

"No clue," Max said, "But she's driving me crazy. I might have to leave." He brought his hand to his head.

"What is she thinking about?" I asked, far too curious for my own good. Max only pointed to the wall, indicating Mercy's loud music.

_"Whoa, nothing's gonna change us. _

_ All because I like you just the way you aren't, _

_ And you like me just the way I'm not…" _

I listened closely, and realized that Mercy was singing every word. She was trying to keep Max out of her head, obviously, and it was driving Max crazy.

Max rolled his eyes impatiently. "I'm outta here," He said as the song changed. He stood up and walked toward the door. But it swung open right before he even had a chance to touch the doorknob. It was Mom, followed by Grandma and Grandpa. All three of them looked puzzled because of the loud music.

I hugged my grandparents, and then my Mom, who each hadn't seen me since I had left for college, much like Mercy hadn't. "What's with the music?" My mother asked, confused, after I had backed away.

I shrugged. "Something's wrong with Mercy, I guess."

My mother turned to Max, who was on his way out. "What's wrong with Mercy?" She asked him, expecting him to know the exact answer.

Max grimaced, and gritted his teeth in anger. "She's _pathetic_, that's what's wrong with her." And with that, he left the four of us-me, my mother and my grandparents, standing here listening to Mercy's obnoxious music. I wondered why she loved it so much…

My mom looked even more puzzled than ever. My grandparents stayed as still as stone. Neither of them knew exactly what to say. Nobody had even the slightest clue what was going on with Mercy.

_I've never told a lie, and that makes me a liar. _

_ I've never made a bet, but we gamble with desire…_

"I think Mercy's trying to keep something from us." I suggested.

My mother glanced at me skeptically. "Like what?"

"I have no idea," I shrugged, "But she looked like she had something on her mind before she went and drove Max out…" My mother glanced at my grandparents, as if to silently say _help me. _

Finally, my grandmother spoke up. "I'll go talk to her," She said, and glided toward Mercy's bedroom, and then slipped inside.

**A/N: Review, review, review! It makes me get my chapters up faster! Let me know what you think, whether you love it or hate it, I will always appreciate it! Thanks! –shootingstarx7**

**PS: The songs in this chapter are both by my favorite band: All Time Low. They are the coolest, and I seriously think Alex Gaskarth is a lyrical genius, coming from a fellow songwriter. But that's just me. The songs are "Just the Way I'm Not" and "Jasey Rae." **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own the ability to mess with it, though! **

** I've been playing around with ideas for this chapter ever since I began writing this fanfic. So please enjoy it, and review! **

Chapter 12.

_Mercy Black_

I was lying on my back with my eyes closed, trying my hardest to only concentrate on my loud rock music that was roaring out of my CD player at top volume. I sang the lyrics out loud, and in my head, and I limited myself to thinking of the lyrics, and Will, who had made me this mix CD for my fifteenth birthday. If I got really desperate, I'd try to imagine the type of clothes the each of the members of the band I was listening to might have been wearing when recording their song.

I hadn't heard my grandmother come in. I only knew she was there when I felt a cold hand touch my upper arm. I opened my eyes, and she sat down on the end corner of my bed. She looked around my room. It had changed drastically since she had last seen it when I was nine. Instead of pictures of dancers, (I used to have big dancing dreams when I was little) and pink curtains, I had covered my walls with hundreds of pictures of Me and my friends and family. There were also posters of Will's favorite bands scattered everywhere. Every time he gave me a new one, he'd say "I need to be a good influence on you!" and I would laugh, and hang it next to the others. Now there was a whole wall dedicated to Will's music 'influence.'

I sat up, and mouthed "hello," politely to my grandmother before I stood up and lowered my music's volume. She nodded, and smiled as I sat back down.

"It's been a while since I've been in your room…" She said, still admiring its changes.

I nodded in agreement, while still concentrating on the lyrics. The only difference was that with the decreased volume, increased concentration on my part was required.

_ Am I more than you bargained for? _

_ Yet, I've been dying to tell you_

_ Anything you want to hear_

_ 'Cause that's just who I am this week…_

After observing a moment of my odd behavior, my grandmother finally got to the point. "I was speaking with Abby and Max, and your mother and grandfather," She said, and I blinked. She paused for a moment, as if blinking also briefly deafened me. She looked me in the eyes. "We know you're keeping something from us, Mercy."

I shifted my eyes away from her, and looked at the ground.

"I can help you," She said, and I looked back up at her wondering what the catch was. "You just have to tell me what is wrong." She nodded once, and locked eyes on me in an attempt to persuade me.

_We're goin' down, down in an earlier round. _

_ Sugar, we're goin' down swinging…_

"I can't," I murmured, closing my eyes and lowering my head. I trusted my grandmother, but I had kept my ability to myself for so long that telling _anyone_ just seemed…_wrong_.

She sighed, and put her hand on my shoulder, looking around my room once again. I wasn't sure if she was _trying _to make me feel guilty or not, but either way, it definitely worked. Against my better judgment I spoke up.

"You can't tell anyone if I show you," I said, "And you need to shield me." I felt so disrespectful for dictating this to my grandmother in this way, but I couldn't control myself. I had to do this before my fear took over me and changed my mind.

My grandmother nodded with a smile. She understood. "Deal," She said, "I shielded you," She prompted.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes again. When I opened them, I focused on a tall stack of books that sat on my dresser. I flicked my eyes from the stack, to the floor beneath them, and one by one they all hit the carpet with a thud. Afterwards, I turned to Grandma Bella. She was speechless. Her eyes were wide in what seemed like horror.

"That's why I never told anyone…" I murmured, more to myself than to Grandma. I concentrated on the music once again, as a forsive habit.

_We're goin' down, down! (Down, down!) _

_ Down, down! (Down, down!) _

My grandmother's hand slipped off my shoulder, which called for my attention once again. She looked at me, still in shock. "H-how long have you known about this?" She asked, slightly stumbling over her words. I had never heard a vampire stutter before. Much like she had never seen an ordinary human move things with her eyes like I had.

"It's been ten years," I said quietly. She nodded once, biting her lip nervously.

"I won't tell anyone," She reminded me. She paused for a moment before continuing. "But you need to tell everyone about this. I'm worried about you," She said, "And so is everyone else."

I pondered this for a moment. I guess I was old enough to escape before being swarmed by my family members and their questions. I would wait until Thanksgiving, when I could easily escape to Will's house after I revealed my secret. The Uley's had already invited me over for dinner, yet they eat earlier than my family does, so they would be done before my great escape…

"I will," I promised quietly. "Can I have until Thanksgiving day?"

"Thanksgiving day," Grandma Bella confirmed, before running her fingers through my long brown hair-(which, now that I considered it, was a lot like hers)-before standing up to leave. Before she disappeared through the door, she winked. And then she was gone.

I figured that refraining from my ability was useless now that the secret was going to be out the day after tomorrow, so with my eyes, I unplugged my CD player. I sat in silence and listened to the conversation that was going on in the living room.

"…I can't tell you," Grandma Bella said, "I promised."

"Did you pick up on anything, Dad?" My mother asked, in a panic. I imagined her turning red from anxiety, and twirling a piece of hair in her fingers nervously while turning to Grandpa Edward.

"Not much," he admitted. "I see why she drove Max out…" He chuckled, and I smiled to myself. My plan had worked! "I keep thinking…" He continued, "There's something wrong with her eyes."

"Her _eyes?_" Abby asked, taken aback. This wasn't at all what she had expected, and I could tell.

"Mom, please tell me!" My own mother pleaded, "I need to know what is wrong with her!"

"I can't tell you!" Grandma reminded my mother impatiently, "Although Mercy has promised to tell everyone on Thursday."

_Thursday._ The reality of my decision hit me like a ton of bricks. The secret that I had kept so safely for ten years would be blown on Thursday. I buried my head in my pillow, wanting to scream, but not being able to.

I only wished that my eyes could move Thursday far, far away.

**A/N: This is by far, my favorite chapter so far in The Story of Mercy Black. Please review about it! Was it your favorite chapter too? Thanks! …Shootingstarx7. **

** PS: The song of the chapter was "Sugar We're Goin Down" by Fall Out Boy, another one of my favorite bands! I found this song very fitting to the chapter, as it was most likely written by Patrick Stump, who I consider another lyrical genius. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own a short attention span. I sware, it's been like pulling teeth trying to put this chapter together until the end, and I don't know why, because it was fun to write in Max's POV! **

** I hope you like how snarky and sarcastic Max tends to be, as I based him loosely off of my thirteen-year-old brother!**

**Please review after you read, and tell me what you think! **

Chapter 13.

_Maxwell Black_

For the last 15 years of our existence, I'd always known that my twin sister Mercy was crazy. _Everyone _knew that. But now, she had really gone off the deep end. For the last two days she had been torturing me by keeping a secret from me.

Okay, I know. I can't really complain about it anymore, since somehow she talked Grandma into shielding her thoughts, thus saving me from another headache, but her loud music from Tuesday evening hadn't just been _annoying_; it had also been frustrating to the point where I had to leave. But with that said, the secret thing still got on my nerves as well.

It was finally Thursday morning, the day when Mercy was supposedly going to tell everyone what she had been hiding. My parents, grandparents, great-grandparents, and great aunts and uncles were all situated in the living room, having a friendly family conversation. I was sitting at the kitchen table, bored to death and playing with an orange super-ball. I watched as my siblings filed in to the room one-by-one after waking up.

Sarah was first. Being half-vampire like myself, and our mother, she had the ability to fall asleep late and still wake up early having slept enough. This trait was very helpful sometimes, but other times, when you just want to sleep it makes you want to shoot yourself in the head (even if shooting yourself in the head wouldn't be very effective if you were half-vampire like Sarah and I.)

Next to grace me with her presence, was Abby. She, on the other hand needed sleep like JJ and Mercy, she only decided to get up early to talk to Sarah, whom she has basically idolized since she was little. (Believe it or not, this annoyed the heck out of Sarah.)

JJ and Mercy came in together shortly after Abby had entered, and complained to me about how I must have no life because I'm sitting here playing with a super ball. Mercy looked distraught, which caused a twinge of worry to pulse through me, even though I found this whole "secret" situation slightly humorous.

JJ had his arm around Mercy's shoulders, comforting her in a way that a big brother should. Mercy glanced at me quickly, and when we locked eyes, she shifted hers away rapidly. I chuckled. "_You okay, Merce_?" I asked her with an edge of sarcasm. I really meant what I said, no matter how much it seemed like I didn't, though.

She glared at the floor, and muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "_Of course_ I'm not okay, you _idiot!"_ I laughed. There obviously _was _something wrong with her, no doubt, but she obviously thought I really didn't care. I'm not going to lie, I worried about Mercy a lot, but this was still pretty amusing to me despite how serious I should have been.

"What's it to _you_?" She asked me angrily.

I raised my palms up in front of my chest, to face her defensively. "Nothing,_ nothing_!" I said sarcastically, backing away. "I just thought since today's Thursday, you might have something you want to tell us!"

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Later, Max," She mumbled.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" I yelled, as Mercy broke away from JJ and left the room in a huff.

I didn't think that Mercy was _really_ mad at me at first, but when she didn't come out of her room until Thanksgiving dinner began, I began to felt guilty. Mercy was _never _mad at me. It was like some kind of unspoken rule between us. We just never could stay angry at each other for very long.

Everyone was now seated at the table except for Mercy.

In my opinion, Thanksgiving is the most awkward holiday there is. This is because, of the obvious reason, how half of my relatives are vampires. Regardless, the entire family still sits down at the table for some good, quality, family bonding time. My mother says this is the reason why Thanksgiving is her favorite holiday. On the contrary, this is my least favorite holiday. I can't stand it when I'm in a room full of people, and their thoughts are all buzzing around in my head. Unlike my grandfather, I tend to get headaches when this happens, thus contributing to the lengthy list of reasons why my parents won't let me attend school with Mercy.

I looked forward to Thanksgiving this year, however, for obvious reasons. And when Mercy didn't show at the dinner table, I began to grow impatient.

"I'm going to go get Mercy," I grumbled to my father who was sitting next to me. As I stood up, he shook his head.

"No you're not," He said, and I fell back into my seat, scowling. "She'll come when she's ready."

I groaned, and glanced at the time. It was 5:07. Mercy had wasted 7 minutes.

Around 5:15, AKA, right about the time when I was about to begin pulling my hair out, Mercy finally arrived. "Look who's fashionably late!" I sneered at her.

"Can it, Max." JJ snapped, in Mercy's defense. It was pretty obvious that Mercy was JJ's favorite. It had always been, and that was the most annoying thing in the world. He had even saved a seat next to him for her to sit.

I rolled my eyes as Mercy sat down. She stared at me. I could imagine her thinking something like _Are you serious? _But when I tried to tap into her thoughts, I heard nothing, which aggravated me further. _Gee, thanks Grandma. _

"Well," I said, in Mercy's general direction, "I think we've waited long enough!" Everyone around me seemed to grow quieter and more attentive. Mercy glared at me. "Is there anything you'd like to say, Mercy? Because I don't think any of us like that you've been keeping secrets…"

Mercy's eyes moved away from me. I wasn't exactly sure what she was staring at. Regardless, I continued. "So, come on. I think we all want to know. Did your boyfriend dump you or something?"

"I don't_ have_ a boyfriend," She retorted rather calmly.

"Then what is it? Did you fail a class or something?"

"Max-"

"Did Haley ditch you or something?" She stared disgustedly at what seemed to be my _cup, _and shook her head. "Did someone find out that you secretly have a crush on _Will Uley_?"

Suddenly I watched as my cup of cider rose a foot and a half in the air above the table, and then flung itself at me. Drenched from my head down to my elbows in cider, I sat in shock. The whole room went silent, as I stared wide-eyed at Mercy, who was desperately trying to catch her breath.

_I can't believe I just did that. _She thought.

Wait a minute…She thought? That was it? That was the big secret?

The tension in the room began to grow. After about thirty seconds, Mercy couldn't take it anymore. She rose from the table, and pushed in her chair. "I-I" She stuttered, "I have to go."

Everyone was too stunned to stop her.

**A/N: Like I said before, I created Max to be somewhat like my own brother, so having the cider poured over his head was some sweet justice for me. I quite enjoyed it. Did you? Please let me know, and thanks for reading! …shootingstarx7. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own a study hall tomorrow, which allowed me the ability to complete this chapter! **

** This was a fun chapter for me to write! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know if you thought it was a fun chapter to read! **

Chapter 14

_Mercy Black_

I had no idea where I was running to, but I was running.

Everyone I know always has a purpose for running. Max says he does it for fun, when he's not hunting with my mother, Sarah and sometimes Abby, or hanging around with Dad and JJ and the pack. I, on the other hand, never liked running at all because it showed how incompetent I was in comparison to my siblings. In my opinion, it showed my weakness. My inferiority to the world my family thrives in. In fact, I had once sworn to never run unless I found it completely necessary.

This must have been one of those times unless, running was just in my blood. My mother and father like to run a lot, I guess, and so does my grandfather, apparently. Maybe the things that come most natural to you come to you when you're in your most helpless times, at your most desperate measures whether you like them or not.

I was expecting someone to come after me. I was expecting them to blow past me at the speed of sound, like it was nothing, and herd me back into the house demanding an explanation as to why Max was drenched in cider, and how I had soaked him through with his own cup without even leaving a fingerprint. When no one came, I was relieved, however.

Sometimes you have to run in order to get away. And when you do, it's the most liberating feeling in the world. There is nothing like gratefully receiving a fierce sense of freedom, after you've (temporarily) left all of your fears behind you.

After about ten minutes straight of running down a familiar gravel road, I had realized where my feet had taken me. They seemed compelled to take me to Will and Haley's house. It was like something inside me was forcing me to follow through with my promise to them. I had promised to show them my 'ability' on the ride home from school just two days ago.

I rang the doorbell, and Mr. Uley answered. "Hi, Mr. Uley," I said, "Sorry to interrupt. Are Will and Haley around? I kind of need to talk to them."

Mr. Uley laughed. "Aw, don't be sorry," He said, "You're always welcome here, Mercy. And how many times have I told you to call me _Sam_?"

"Sorry, _Sam," _I said with a slight smile, my face turning red. Sam laughed once again, and called for Haley and Will.

"They'll be right down," Sam said, and then he moved out of the doorway. "Why don't you come in?"

"N-no," I stuttered, "I-I really can't stay f-for long. I-I just…"

"Just _come in," _Sam insisted with a grin, and I had a hard time trying to figure out how to argue with that.

I sat down on the Uley's couch, and waited while Will and Haley came out of Will's room from watching the football game. I should have been angry that they would value a football game over the important information I was about to supply to them, but I was already too nervous to have any other emotion.

How was I supposed to tell them? _Uh, hey Will, Haley, remember how I was acting weird on the ride home on Tuesday? Well, turns out I can move things with my eyes, and I've known about it since I was five. _As far as I was concerned, I was screwed.

What a perfect thought for Haley and Will to finally show up after. I turned red upon seeing them, from nerves. I raised my hand up to wave awkwardly. "H-hi" I said to my two best friends in the world.

Haley took one look at me, and then averted her eyes quickly in order to glance at Will to see his reaction. Will only stared at me, straight-faced, and said, "Sorry to break it to you, Mercy, but you look like _hell." _

"_Will!"_ Haley whispered harshly, while back-handing him in the chest.

"No, it's okay," I said with a sheepish half-grin, "It's true, I know."

It was silent for a moment. "So what brings you here?" Haley asked in order to make conversation. I could tell she was still a little angry about how I didn't tell her what was going on with me on Tuesday. The same went for Will. In fact, I didn't think I ever saw Will this mad at me for as long as we'd been friends.

"I-I have to tell you something," I said, "I-I promised," I corrected. Haley's eyes widened. Will's expression, on the other hand, never even budged.

"And what is_ that_, Merce?" Will asked in an uninterested, monotone voice.

My face turned red again, this time in a hot flash of anger. "If you don't want to know, I guess I just shouldn't have come." I snapped.

Will's expression finally softened. "Fine. What's so important?" He asked me.

"It's kind of hard to explain…" I said, and I glanced out the window. Outside, I could see a basketball laying underneath the hoop attached to the Uleys' garage. _Perfect, _I thought. "I can show you if we go outside…"

Haley never said a word. She only grabbed her coat, and headed for the door to put on her shoes. Will, however, always had to be the skeptic. "Why is this so urgent, again?"

"_Will,"_ I said, getting annoyed with his distrust in me, "Please. Just trust me. I swear I won't waste your time. I just thought you needed to know something. Don't make me change my mind."

He rolled his eyes while heading for the door. As he was slipping on his shoes, I could have sworn I heard him mutter something like _This better be good _under his breath. I couldn't be sure, so I just let it go.

If I had been, I would have asked Will Uley what the hell his problem was.

Soon enough, I was leading Will and Haley to their own basketball hoop. "Stand back," I warned.

"Okay," Haley agreed. Will rolled his eyes once again, but resentfully joined his sister on the edge of the driveway, on the right side of the hoop. I stood where on a normal court, I imagined the foul line would be.

I began to stare at the ball. It was a bigger object than Max's cup, so it took a little more concentration, but it was nothing that I couldn't manage. A minute passed. "Get on with it!" Will snapped, impatiently. I ignored him, yet pulled the ball toward me with my eyes, almost like a bounce-pass. Yet, when it bounced, I made it shoot straight up, and arc over. It landed right in the hoop, touching nothing but the net.

I turned to see an expression that had become very familiar over the last two days, starting with my grandmother. Will and Haley stood stark still, staring at me with wide eyes. Will's jaw dropped.

"That was what was going on with me on Tuesday," I explained to both of them, and then I looked directly at Haley. "That was why the projector screen fell in Mrs. Holden's class." We all stood in silence for a while as my best friends pondered this.

"Mercy," Will said softly and sincerely, breaking the silence. "You're _amazing," _

I had never been called that in my entire life. I crashed into Will, wrapping my arms around him. "Thank you, Will," I said. I was so happy that I had his approval, and he was finally on my side once again.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I loved writing this chapter. Please tell me what **_**you**_** thought about it! …shootingstarx7. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own a busy life! So please bear with me! **

** This chapter was slightly harder for me to write, so it's not perfect. But I do think you'll enjoy it. If you do, please say so in a review. If you don't I'll be more than happy to hear that as well! Please enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 15

_Renesmee Black_

I stared out the window as the rain began to pour down harder and harder like a monsoon. I sighed dejectedly as I listened to the raindrops pound on the ground. Jacob placed his hand on my shoulder in order to comfort me, thought I knew he was just as concerned about our littlest daughter as I was. My eyes were glassed over with tears, but I knew I had to keep it together. It's just one of those things you have to learn to do when you become a mother.

The table had been cleared of all of the remains from our Thanksgiving dinner, but the entire family was still seated in their places. Nobody said a word, for lack of knowing what to say. We all sat silently, staring into space, obviously all thinking about the same person. And that person had run off somewhere, and I had no idea where…

I was beginning to get edgy. I wanted so badly to get up and look for my daughter, but the last time I had thought about that, my father shook his head. "She needs her space, Renesmee," He murmured from across the table.

I exhaled, and leaned back in my chair in a failed attempt to relax myself. I looked around the table. Max was still drenched with cider. I wanted to tell him to go change, but my voice wouldn't come to me just yet.

All I could think about was what Mercy _did_ with her…_eyes._ I was baffled.

"Uh, Sure Mom," Max said aloud while standing up and pushing in his chair. "Be right back." I had forgotten he could read minds for a second there.

My father chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at him. _I didn't forget about you, _I thought, and then laughed once. My father rolled his eyes lightly, despite the heavy tension that was continuing to build up inside the room.

Abby broke the silence. _"Well…" _She said_, "That _explained a lot!"

"What do you _mean_?" Sarah, who was sitting to the left of Abby asked her. There was a twinge of anger in Sarah's tone, as if she would be angry if Abby knew something about Mercy that she didn't. Sarah took being the eldest sister quite seriously.

"Weird things always happen when Mercy's around…" Abby explained, "Haven't you noticed?"

Sarah bit her lip. Everyone exchanged short glances. "What do you mean by _weird_ things?" My uncle Jasper asked in a monotone voice.

Abby took a deep breath before explaining all of the times she had ran into Mercy's power. She told of the thunderstorm that she had written off when she had been nine and Mercy was five. She expressed how she wondered if that was the first day that all of this started. She then told of a time when a man was following her around and Mercy crushed him with a movable cart in the mall hallway. There were a few laughs about that one.

In the middle of the story, Max returned, yet no one had even noticed until he decided to comment on Abby's story. "I should have known," He muttered, "I could have seen this coming!" I glanced around at my family members, wondering if they knew what to say. My father shook his head when I glanced at him. My aunt Alice entwined her fingers in my Uncle Jasper's. My grandfather and grandmother only looked at each other, and then back at me. My aunt Rosalie pushed a lock of her golden hair behind her ear, and my Uncle Emmet shook his head. Jacob shrugged.

I watched as Abby tried to comfort Max, telling him that she should have known as well. JJ was drumming his fingers on the table, and Sarah was playing with her necklace.

"So what now?" I asked generally to my silent family.

…

By the time Mercy arrived home, darkness had already fallen over LaPush, and the Cullens were on their way out. In fact, Mercy had caught them just before they had left. We all watched as she slowly trudged through the door, and kicked off her shoes. She waved half-heartedly to everyone, and sighed when they were silent in response.

She knew that everyone was just surprised at her, and that no one was being cold. I was sure of that. Mercy began to slink off to her room.

"Wait," I called urgently, "Mercy!"

She turned at the sound of my voice. I noticed how tired she appeared to be. Her eyes were glassed over, and there were dark circles beneath them. Her hair was a mess, and she walked as though she had just ran a marathon for the first time.

She waited for me to speak. "_Mercy,"_ I said, approaching her quickly, and drawing her in for a warm embrace. She hugged me back briefly, and then stepped back. "I was so worried about you!" I exclaimed. I didn't dare ask where she ran off to. On a normal day I would ask her, and then sentence her to a week of being grounded in her room. Today, however, there seemed to be different circumstances.

I looked in her eyes. She just looked so…sad.

"I love you, Mercy," I reminded her, and she lowered her head and turned slightly to the side while staring at her feet.

"You don't have to do that, Mom," She murmured softly. She spoke as if she were attending a funeral.

"What don't I have to do?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "You don't have to treat me like I'm a different person now that you know about my—my…" She looked around the quiet room at all of the faces of her relatives that were listening to every word she said. "You know what?" She said, blinking, a failed attempt to keep the tears away. "I'll just be in my room," She muttered, and turned her back quicker than I expected her to.

When she was gone, I turned back to face my family and shrugged. I threw my hands in the air, almost at the point of tears myself. I had no idea how to treat my own daughter.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me, and I will try my hardest to get new chapters up as fast as I can. But as you know, I am a junior in high school. I play softball year-round, I'm on class council, etc… so please have patience, and I will make the chapters come as fast as I can! …shootingstarx7. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do owe a big explanation! **

** Sorry guys, I'm mad at me too. I can't believe I went this long without writing another chapter! Don't hate me, I had a crazy week. Junior year is really hard! I took 4 honors-level classes with an AP class. (Stupid, I know!) so I had all that homework, plus athletics meetings, softball practices and a pasta dinner and THEN my cat goes missing! =( (I even had to turn down playing a set at a big citywide festival so that I could go to a concert with my friend!) **

**Anyway, over the week, I have been piecing this chapter together, mostly during my study hall. The truth is, I actually wrote an alternate chapter that I deemed way too weird to finish. Then I wrote this one. **

**It starts off slow, but I promise it will pick up and you will enjoy it! THANK YOU for sticking with this and please enjoy! **

Chapter 16

_Mercy Black_

A light, feathery snow was floating to the ground outside of Forks High School, as Haley and I were once again waiting for Will to come and give us a ride home from school. It was a cold, brisk Monday, after Thanksgiving break. I hadn't seen my two best friends since Thanksgiving day, so naturally, as we waited, Haley was bombarding me with questions.

"Can you, like, shoot lasers out of your eyes?" She asked imploringly, her eyes wide and curious. I had to laugh at that.

"No!" I said between laughs, while rolling my eyes even though I wished I could shoot lasers out of my eyes…

Haley moved on to the next question. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"Does_ what_ hurt?" I asked in reply in a monotone voice. I was fiddling with my fingers just wishing Will could drive faster so that I wouldn't have to answer any more of his sister's questions.

"Moving things with you're eyes!" She said this as if I was stupid. _Oh yeah, that. _I thought to myself, and then I exhaled loudly.

"_I don't know,_ Haley," I said impatiently, "There's so many things_ I_ don't even know about myself…" I ran through the hundreds of questions in my own mind that had gone unanswered. Some of them had been unanswered for ten years. Thinking about these questions never failed to depress me.

"What don't you know?" Haley persisted.

"Can we just stick to _yes _or _no?_"

It was Haley's turn to roll her eyes this time. "Fine," She muttered. Luckily for me she didn't have time to formulate another question before Will's pickup truck appeared, like a saving grace, at the entrance of the parking lot, coming toward us. We both stood up as it approached.

When Will stopped the truck, Haley opened the door quickly. We were freezing. She bounded inside, and I followed after her, closing the door promptly. Before Will pressed the gas pedal I glanced at him. He had a smug expression at his face.

"Hey Hales," He said to his sister, before turning to me. "Hey freak," He teased, looking me in the eye.

I stared at his Seattle Mariner's baseball cap, for a moment before jerking my eyes upward and to the left, causing the hat to fly off of his head, hitting the back of the cab. _Wow, this is convenient… _I thought to myself.

"Hey!" Will yelled, taking his right hand off of the steering wheel and fixing his short black hair where the hat had just been. "What was that for?" He asked me, eyes narrowed, but not visibly.

Haley grinned and rolled her eyes. "This is definitely going to take some getting used to…"

I, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot at Will who scowled at the road ahead of him.

For the first, and only time since Thursday I was actually glad that I had confessed my secret. Using my ability to mess with the people I'm closest to had only been a pipe dream until now. Unfortunately, this was the only advantage of telling the truth.

For the past few days I had been treated like an actual ranking-member of my family. Before I had come clean, this had been all I ever wanted. I felt differently now, of course. It just didn't feel right that they couldn't fully accept me when I was just frail human Mercy, and now that they know that I can move things with my eyes, it was like I had jumped 15 levels.

I hated it, and that was why I had hibernated in my room for the entire weekend.

I hadn't noticed how silent it had become in the cab of Will's pickup truck. I sighed to break the silence, because for Will, Haley and I, silence wasn't normal. Right now, I only yearned to have things go back to normal. "Y-you guys are alright with this, right?" I asked them in a small voice.

Some people say that pictures can speak 1,000 words, but the truth is that pictures can't portray even half as many words as silence can. I was the point of considering tucking and rolling onto the highway just to escape the overpowering quiet that was now blaring inside my ears. I couldn't take it.

I could feel my face getting red, and hot from anger. This was what my Dad always called the "tribe temper." Though, I had always considered myself not having much in common with the wolves, I had always been quick to admit to sharing the "tribe temper."

My eyes glassed over with tears, and I bit my lip to keep them from spilling over. My hands balled up into fists as I decided that clearing my mind was the only way to make myself feel better again. "Why does everyone think I'm a different person now?" I asked my two best friends. I might as well have been asking the stack of crumpled papers on Will's dashboard. I sucked in an abbreviated breath and looked at my friends.

Will's expression had soften, and was now blank. Haley's eyes had sunk, and she lowered her head to gaze at her shoes. I shook my head disappointedly, and looked out the window at the snow that was now whipping around us as if we were in a snow globe.

As we drove, I wondered if somehow, we really were. I wondered if my whole existence was some kind of a joke, some kind of entertainment to someone peering into a snow globe. I figured that I could believe in that, since I wasn't sure to believe. My house was full of mixed beliefs. I guess you could say that my mother and her entire side of the family were atheists, but in my opinion, that isn't exactly true. I'd always concluded that they had no idea what to believe so they were just waiting for something that was applicable to their lives to come along.

My dad, on the other hand, had always been knee-deep in all of the Native American legends. They're cool stories, I have to admit, but I've always had a hard time finding where I fit into all of that because I can't phase. I had never been exposed to any other religions…

"You smell that?" Will asked as we slowly wheeled into La Push.

I shook my head and snapped out of my deep thoughts. "Smell what?" Haley and I asked at the exact same time.

Will shook his head slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he thought he was smelling. "Mercy, when did your family leave?"

"You mean the Cullens?" I asked, "They left Thursday night." My eyes were fixed on Will as he pondered this.

"That's _impossible_," He said, confused. "They_ have _to still be here,"

I laughed to mask my fear. "Will," I said while slightly shaking my head, "They're not here."

Haley appeared abashed. "Will," She said in a rushed, shaking tone, "What's going on?"

"Vampires," He said. "I smell _vampires."_

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm so grateful that people like this. I'll try to get a chapter up faster than the last, if you bear with me! Please tell me what you think about this chapter, whether you absolutely loved it, or hated it! Thanks! -Shootingstarx7**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I own a new driver's manual!**

** This chapter took a long time for me to write, though I had sooo much fun writing it. This is mostly because I am bombarded with homework this year… But I can assure you that another chapter will be up very soon because I have no homework on the weekends and I can stay up until obscenely late and not worry about it. **

** This is a setup chapter, just a warning. But since it was fun for me to write, I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it! However, please let me know what you think whether you love it or hate it! =) **

Chapter 17.

_Mercy Black_

"_Whoa, Whoa, Whoa_!" I exclaimed, as Will's truck made a U-turn and began heading back toward Forks. "_What the hell_, Will? Aren't you going to bring me _home_?"

Will shook his head once, and gripped the wheel tighter in his fingertips. "Merce, I can't let you go home when there's strange vampires around…" I glanced at his serious expression and rolled my eyes. "I don't trust _strange vampires_…"

I groaned and glanced at Haley, who shrugged. I cocked my head to the side as if to say, _Aren't you going to help me out, here? _When she didn't seem to be reading into my expression, I sighed and turned back to Will. "So, _what,_ Will?" I asked enraged and sarcastic, "Are trying to be my _Mom_ or something?"

"No," He replied softly, "I just can't-" He froze, as if he had lost his train of thought. Then he raised his fingers off of the wheel so that he was only steering with his palms for a brief second, and then he gripped the wheel once again. "Mercy, I'd kill myself if I left you there and you got hurt."

It was silent once again, as we aimlessly drove back down the highway. I watched as the snow swirling around Will's pickup truck once again resembled that of a snow globe. I sighed, as the depressing thoughts I had just warded off crept back into my mind.

"Where are we going?" Haley finally asked in a small voice breaking the odd silence. Will looked like he was ignoring her at first. He sat as still as stone with his eyes fixed on the road ahead of him until Haley shifted her head to stare at him, awaiting his answer.

Will glanced at his little sister, and then at me. "You both know Alex Hart, right?"

Haley groaned as I shook my head. "Who is _that_?" I asked, my voice slightly tainted by anger. "And what does_ he_ have to do with us, or _vampires?"_

"Nothing," Will said lightly, in a tone that mismatched the mood in his pickup truck. "I just thought that we'd hang out at his place until things clear up in La Push. He's a friend of mine, and he's cool. We'll just tell him that someone robbed my house, and he'll totally buy it…" It was amazing that Will could say all this with a straight face. In fact, he had explained it so coolly that, had he not been driving, I would have made him smack himself with his own hand before I forced him to bring me home. Unfortunately, I wouldn't have the guts to do that even if he wasn't driving.

Haley groaned yet again, ejecting me from my thoughts. "You_ know_ I don't like Alex!" She pouted at Will. Her head fell into her hands as if thinking about this Alex guy gave her a migraine. I hated when Haley did this, but Will seemed to always have a soft spot for it.

This time, however, he ignored her completely. He turned to me. "Don't let Haley cloud your judgment on Al," Will warned me, "Just wait until you see him," Will chuckled to himself, "I think you two will get along…"

"Will, this is so _weird_!" Haley complained in a whining voice.

I ran my fingers through my long brown hair. "I have to agree with her on that one…" I informed Will. But Will didn't reply, and soon enough we were pulling into the driveway of an unfamiliar house.

We all stepped out of the truck and started up the driveway. "Are you sure this Alex guy's parents are fine with us barging in unannounced?" I muttered skeptically to Will. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure I'm sure!" He said, "Alex's parents are both musicians. They live part-time in Seattle which means Al has the place to himself anyway…" Will proceeded to ring the doorbell.

Finally, the door swung open. A tall guy who seemed to be about Will's age stood in the doorway. He had a shaved head, and he now rubbed the brown stubs sticking out of his head as he stared at Will, Haley and I nervously with his mysterious hazel eyes.

"Uh, Hey Will," Alex Hart said, puzzled. "Hey Haley," He said, turning to look at Haley. Then he turned to me. "Hey…" His eyes narrowed as if he was trying to recognize me.

"Mercy," I said, "I'm Will and Haley's friend."

Alex's eyes widened. "_This _is Mercy?" He extended his hand out to me, and we shook. "Nice to meet you. Will's told me _everything _about you?"

"Oh really?" I asked with a feigned smile. "He better not have…" I muttered, basically into Will's ear as he stood on the step below me, right beside me.

Alex grinned. "Really." He said, and then he stepped out of the doorway. "Come inside guys, it's cold out!" He ordered, and we obeyed.

The first thing there was to notice about the inside of the Hart residence was the tens of guitars that were scattered everywhere as if they were paperweights. In fact, some of them were to large stacks of paper that were assumedly sheet music or tabs. There were electric and acoustic guitars on walls, leaning on walls, laying on furniture, some were even laying on the steps leading upstairs.

The second thing I noticed was the intense quiet that entombed this place. It was almost eerie. It was definitely unfamiliar, coming from a full house, and growing up with four rowdy, abnormal siblings. From Alex's demeanor, I could tell that he didn't like it much either. Maybe he was lonely…

We followed him as he led us into the kitchen. "So what brings you here?" He asked us generally, and Haley and I looked to Will, hoping that he would do all of the dirty work.

"Something's going on in La Push," Will said vaguely, but honestly. "I have no clue exactly what it is, but knowing La Push, it probably isn't good…"

_Whoa, Will. Don't get carried away. _I began to bite my fingernails nervously as Will conversed with Alex. Will had eventually apologized politely for coming unannounced.

"It's all good," Alex replied with a grin, "My parents are on tour, anyway," He sighed. "It takes everything I have not to die of boredom in this place…" His face sunk, revealing the truth: he _was _lonely. Suddenly, as he approached the refrigerator, his face lit up. "Hey," He said, like any good host, "D'ya guys want anything to drink?" We all simultaneously shook our heads, but Alex decided to focus on Will. "You sure?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Will who chuckled. "I have Monster…"

"No," Will said, "I didn't come to rob you. Maybe I'll be up for it later, though…"

Alex shrugged. "Fair enough," He said before leading us back into the living room.

Haley and Will immediately sat down, but I lingered, gazing at each beautiful unique guitar like they were each the Mona Lisa. There was a baby blue guitar hidden in the corner that I was especially attached to. This was the one that I reached my fingers out to touch gently. I traced its body gently like a lover might caress a face.

"Will told me you played…" Alex said while standing next to me, "You like Fifi?" He asked with a grin.

"Fifi?" I asked, puzzled for a moment, and then I gazed at the guitar. "Oh," I said when I realized what the heck Alex was talking about. "Yes, it…_she's_…really nice." I stumbled, "And yeah, I sing too." Now I realized I was blushing. I had left out the part where my mother taught me how to play the piano. I guess I never was too great at first impressions…

Just as suddenly as before, Alex's eyes grew wide as if he just had an idea. At that moment I pictured Gru from Despicable Me pausing to say "Light Bulb." I reciprocated Alex's expression as if to ask him what he meant by it.

He turned his back to me and began to pace toward Will and Haley. "I just had an idea," He announced.

"What's that?" Haley grumbled, while rolling her eyes.

"Well, Will plays the guitar, and_ bass_," Alex raised one finger like he was counting something as he paced back in my direction. "Mercy sings," He raised another finger, "Haley plays the guitar," Three fingers, "And I can play the guitar and _drums."_ Alex stopped. _"We can be a band." _He said.

Surprisingly, there was no objection from Will, and Haley had only rolled her eyes. I just stood stark still, not ready to commit to anything crazy.

"So are you guys in?" Alex asked, and Will nodded. Haley also nodded, but resentfully. Then all eyes were turned on me. "Are you in Mercy?" Will asked me.

"Yes," I said with a smile. And we got right to work.

**A/N: So, that was the chapter. Did you like it? Please review and let me know! Your reviews greatly affect the direction the story Is headed! Thanks!-Shootingstarx7**

**P.S. Some fun facts about this chapter:**

**1. Alex is modeled after a kid who I sit next to in pre-calc. Funny thing is, I originally thought this kid looked like a JJ, but I figured that JJ would have long-ish black hair and brown eyes, not hazel. Plus this kid I sit next to has an Alex-type personality. **

**2. Alex's personality is mixed between that of the pre-calc kid, and my friend Alex, and my friend Tom who I made a band with. **

**3. The sky blue guitar is based off of this real Fender guitar I'm IN LOVE WITH. It's at the music store, and I've been visiting it for 2 years. Her name is "Fiona" because there's a sea-green one next to her that reminds me of Shrek. 2 years ago she was $800 (AKA a pipe dream for me) but now, she has gone down to $339! My parents say I can even get her as a 16****th**** birthday present (October 17****th****) and a Christmas present! YEEES! Ahaha… **

**Anyway, I didn't intend for any of this to be this long… THANKS FOR READING! =) **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own a really hectic life. **

** First off, I AM SO SORRY it took me so long to write. I'm going to try to keep the explanations brief. In short, school is hard, especially when your best friends decide to turn on you. So everything's been hard lately, but I've been piecing this chapter together nonetheless. I hope you enjoy this! I have a four day weekend, so expect a new one soon! **

Chapter 18

_Maxwell Black_

Nobody ever uses doorbells here in La Push.

That's one thing that nobody here even thinks about, unless they're strangers to the reservation, or they have come unannounced (which means they usually barge right in anyway, except in special cases.) I only began to ponder this when the unfamiliar sound of the doorbell bounced throughout the house.

I could hear my mother's confused thoughts as she wondered who might be at our door. They seemed to mirror mine, as I stood up and started toward it. I silently followed my mother into the entryway, and I stood beside her as she turned the brass doorknob and opened the door. She swung it open at a human pace, in case any human who wasn't a part of the tribe had dared to come here.

Before us stood two vampires, one female and one male. They both had tan skin, and only the female had red eyes. My mother gasped, and allowed them inside. I stepped back as the odd male vampire stepped into the spot where I had just stood.

"Nahuel," My mother gasped, "Hulien. What are you _doing _here?"

Nahuel tossed a sideways glance in my direction, as if he knew of my ability. "We were only passing through," He explained, and my mother and I nodded. My mother nodded out of trust, and I nodded because I knew that his words were genuine from reading his thoughts only seconds before. Nahuel continued. "But we saw a Guard member stalking your property, and we became concerned."

Hulien picked it up where he had left off. "We asked him what his business was, and he told us that your family is violating a rule."

My eyes narrowed as I looked between the three of them skeptically. My mother had begun biting her nails vigorously. _We've broken a rule? _She thought, clearly scared out of her mind, though she hadn't shown even a trace of her fear on the outside. _How could we have broken a rule? _

She then asked that question out loud. Nahuel took a moment to look her in the eye. He fumbled around with the syntax of sentences, trying to figure out the best way to tell her that it's because Mercy is a human who knows too much about vampires.

Nahuel's eyes shifted to the floor when he couldn't figure out what to tell her. It was my cue to scare the crap out of him.

"Mom," I said gently, and she slowly turned to look at me. Her eyes were slightly glassed over like she was about to break down and cry. This was one of those rare occurrences when my mother actually showed weakness, when she actually displayed her fear. "It's because Mercy's a human."

The tears spilled out of her eyes as she began to gnaw at her fingernails even more violently than before. I watched as the two strangers' mouths hit the floor simultaneously. "Wha-How-?" Nahuel stuttered, trying to make sense of what I had just done.

`My mother didn't even waste her breath. She took one step toward Nahuel, and showed him the truth-that I could read minds. His eyes grew wide, as he stared at me. And that's about all he did. Hulien was lost as her eyes flicked between my face and theirs. It was awkwardly silent for a few moments as we all stared at each other.

Finally, my mother's worried tone broke the silence. "Why would they go after Mercy? What has she done? What do they want with her? " She asked bitterly.

"She's a human," Nahuel reminded her, and then he placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "As you know, the Volturi don't have much taste for humans…" _Other than…_I tuned myself out of Nahuel's thoughts as he pictured this. If I had seen it, I might have gotten the urge to jump off of some cliff. Mercy and I might constantly be at odds about stupid things, but when it comes down to it, I won't let anyone hurt her…if at all possible, that is.

My mother let out a worried, stressed-out breath. Her face was red with a visible fear I had only witnessed a few times in my life. She took a single step backwards, and leaned on the wall behind her as she cringed at the possibilities of things that the Volturi might try to do to Mercy. Her thoughts were getting more and more frantic, and they were speeding up the more she worried about it. She was making my head spin.

"Mom," I said as gently as I could, "Nothing's going to happen to Mercy. It's all of us against all of them." I tried to reassure her the best that I could, but now she was trying to fathom what it would feel like if a family member was killed by the Volturi.

I shifted my eyes away from her frustrated, and I caught Nahuel staring at me. "What?" I asked him, maybe a little more rudely than I should have.

_Maxwell, I do not know how to tell your mother the real reason why we were watching your family. _He thought, and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

"Yeah…Why's that?" I asked him in a dry monotone voice.

_I think I am in love with Abigail. _He thought, and my jaw dropped to the floor. Suddenly, the door opened, breaking my intense surprise. It was Abby.

After my sister was fully inside, she stopped to take a close look at all of us. She spent a second on my mother and Hulien, before her eyes shifted to Nahuel, who displayed a look of a loving, fearful despair. Then she looked at me.

I smirked at her. _You can't tell anyone, Max. _She thought. _Or I'll kill you. _I only rolled my eyes and left the room, wishing that I had never followed my mom in the first place.

They say that curiosity killed the cat; maybe curiosity can kill werewolf/vampire hybrids as well.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading this. LOVE IT OR HATE IT, please review! Thanks, Shootingstarx7. =)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I own Fiona the Fender! (Not until Christmas, but I'm still ELATED) …and I hope you got that. **

** Anyway, here's the new chapter! I had things to add to it, but I figured it was pretty long as is, and that those ideas might be cooler as told by someone other than Mercy. =)**

** I really hope you enjoy this, and I hope that whether you do or not, you'll let me know so that I can keep up what I'm doing/find out what I need to do better! (As an aspiring novelist, I value honest opinions no matter how harsh!) =) **

Chapter 19

_Mercy Black_

We'd been at Alex Hart's house for nearly 5 hours, and at this point, all I wanted to do was go home. With the tip of a pencil I'd borrowed from Alex in order to attempt to write our newly formed band's first song, I poked Will in the arm. He turned to look at me.

I showed him what I had written on the margin of the notebook page. _Are you planning on bringing me home any time soon? _

His eyes narrowed as he read this, and I looked up to meet his gaze. "You're kidding me," I said aloud. He rolled his eyes, causing me to exhale loudly in my frustration. "Fine!" I snapped, not quite sure why I had become so irritated so quickly, but still going with it. I gathered up my things and stuffed them in my backpack. I stood up, and hugged Haley, and gave Alex a goodbye handshake.

"Thanks for everything," I told him, "I didn't mean to impose,"

He shook his head vigorously. "No, Mercy, it's okay. I'm glad I met you," He said with a smile, "I wish strangers would come to my house more often!" He joked.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Bye Merce," She said. I grabbed my coat, and put on my boots and left Alex Hart's house, on my way home.

It was probably a 25 minute walk home, but I didn't mind. I thought the way the snowflakes looked as they fell under the streetlights was majestic-Almost like some kind of winter wonderland. However, I pulled out my Mp3 player so that I wouldn't concentrate on the cold too much as I walked along.

As I left Alex Hart's street, I had a plan. I would get onto the highway, and walk on the shoulder until I found the dirt-road shortcut that served as a detour into La Push. Then, I'd be home by around 9:30, which would give me ample time to not only figure out what the heck was going on, but I'd also be able to do my homework, and maybe eat something.

I didn't mind walking at all, at first. My headphones were blasting in my ears a song that I had on replay for the past week, and I was still admiring the snowflakes. Everything seemed picturesque, until when I was about ready to get onto the highway.

That's when I realized I was being stalked by a royal blue pickup truck.

I turned around to glare at the driver, and the sound of the truck's horn briefly broke the temporary deafness I provided for myself via my Mp3 player. Will signaled and pulled over, but I kept walking. With his signal still on, he crept behind me along the shoulder. I let him follow me like that for a while, hoping some cop would come by and give him a ticket, but when none came, I decided that maybe it was better to face my demons, or in this case, my kidnapper.

I pried the door of the pickup truck open, but didn't get in.

"I thought Abby was picking you up or something," He said in an annoyed tone. I scowled.

"Abby could care less about giving me a ride," I snapped at him. This was the truth. Abby never liked to drive with me in the car, and compared the experience to trying to drop an egg off of a ten-story building. _Love you too, sis._

"Well, then how did you expect to get home safely?" He asked me, his eyes wide. His voice had softened suspiciously.

"Seriously, Will?" I asked, showing how truly annoyed I was at that very moment. "It's called walking. Walking isn't going to kill me."

"A lot of things can kill you, Mercy," He said, and I immediately slammed the door. That was _not_ what I wanted to hear from anyone right now; or any time for that matter. In fact, those words right there had been said to me a million times, but they still stung just the same.

I began to walk again, and Will's truck tailed me closely. He followed me like this for about a half of a mile, until he finally got bored and began honking his horn obnoxiously. I turned around and walked back to the passenger door and opened it.

I only gave in because I was freezing by now, and my Mp3 player had lost all of its battery. I sat as close to the passenger side window as I possibly could, as far as I could possibly be from Will. He seemed to find amusement in this, which made me even angrier.

He turned on the radio to some random station, and began singing whatever song was on the air in an attempt to make me sing along. At a stop sign, he turned it up, and stared at me, as if he was silently ordering me to participate. I stared at the radio dial, and turned it with my eyes until the volume was completely muted.

"Hey!" He shouted, an offended expression on his face. I chuckled smugly, once. He smirked in disbelief and un-gripped the wheel at 10 and 2 briefly, and then re-gripped it. I looked out my window at all of the trees and streetlights that we were now speeding past.

I looked back in Will's direction. "I don't know why everyone thinks that I always have to be saved," I said generally. Just then, I felt tears welling up in my eyes. _Oh God no. Not now. Please not now. _

Will sighed. "Mercy…" He said in a weak voice, unsure of what he should say to me.

I continued, while watching my fingers intertwine themselves in my lap. "I mean, I'm not a _little kid_ anymore. I think I can fend for myself," I looked up at Will, "I don't need you, or _anyone_ to try to keep me safe, Will. You can't protect me from everything. Someday I might get sick, or struck by lightning, or _something else_ that no one is going to be able to control. It's _going_ to happen. Someday I'm going to _die,_ and you can't save me from that."

Will was silent, and from the light emitted by the streetlights we were zooming by, I could have sworn I saw a tear escape his eye, and trickle down his cheek. My expression softened.

"I'm sorry, Will," I said, my voice breaking. "I know you were just looking out for me. It's just…"

"I get it, Mercy," Will said curtly, cutting me off.

I sighed dejectedly, and watched as Will pulled over to the side of the gravel road, at least 900 feet away from my house. When I looked up at him, puzzled, he explained that he didn't want these so-called strange vampires to know that I was home, even though I was convinced that they would know anyway. He just didn't want me to be around him anymore, which might have been his version of giving me what I wanted.

Somehow, it wasn't what I wanted anymore.

**A/N: I really hope you liked this chapter! Please review. **

** ….And just wondering: What do YOU think will happen to Mercy and Will in the future chapters? Let's see if you can predict the future! (I already know where this story is headed, let's see if you do too :P) **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I own a Massachusetts Class D Learner's permit as of Wednesday! **

** So, this week was a good week, I turned 16 on Monday, and got my permit on Wednesday, so the week flew by soo fast, and I had no clue how long it took to write this chapter… But at least I'm getting better ;) **

** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review whether you love it or hate it! And stay tuned, because there's more to come! **

Chapter 20

Mercy Black

As it turned out, Will had gone through all of this trouble for a false alarm. When I got home, there were no strange vampires in sight, and I had entered the house unnoticed. I made a detour to my room and immediately grabbed the neck of my old, yet reliable, six-string guitar and began to play some melancholy chords naturally. The words just flew out of my mouth like sand from a sieve. I didn't even have to think about what I was expressing, or what the music sounded like. I _was _the music.

_Like the snow under the streetlamp, I am destined to fall.  
>I am destined to be manipulated by the winds, and beaten by the squalls. <em>

_ And even though you try your heart out, you can't save me at all. _

_ There is nothing you can do but let me walk along. _

At record speed, I whipped out a notebook and quickly scrawled out the words on the lines in my usual messy handwriting. Pretty soon, I had an entire song written that covered both the front and back sides of the paper. I had played it through three times when Max burst through the door.

"Mercy, come on, it's 10:30," He said, rubbing his eyes like I had just woke him up. I only stared at him, not quite sure what to say, seeing as he heard everything I was thinking anyway. This happened to me a lot when I tried to talk to my twin brother. He sat down on my bed. "Merce," was all he could say to me. He said this with a sigh, which served as a kind of cliffhanger. I wanted to know what he meant by that in the worst way.

"What, Max?" I asked impatiently.

"You know what's going on, right?" He asked, and when I thought, _Of course not, I never know what's going on around here!, _he looked up into my eyes and began to explain. "We're being scoped out by the Volturi," He said, and I shuddered, wishing it was a false alarm like I had thought it was.

"Why?" I asked quietly, and then I began to spit out speculations in a rambling form like I always do when I'm nervous. "Are they going after Mom again? Or is it because you're half werewolf and half-"

"Mercy," Max said impatiently, trying to cut me off, but I kept going.

"-vampire? Or is it because the pack's getting bigger?" I had begun to pace back and forth in my room, and Max watched me, his eyes narrowed. When I stopped speaking, he sighed.

"Sometimes I wish _you_ were the one who could read minds," He muttered.

_Me too, _I thought to myself, momentarily forgetting that he was still able to hear me. What I actually said aloud was completely different as I plopped back down on my bed beside my brother. He rolled his eyes as I sighed and looked at him. "Why would you say something like that?" I asked him. _You know I've been jealous of you ever since I can remember… _I couldn't help thinking. Max shrugged.

"Mercy, it's not always fun, you know. A lot of times I don't hear what I want to hear…" This time, I rolled my eyes.

"Like _what_, Max? Did Mom decide she wants to cut your hair again?" At this, Max's eyes widened, as he self-consciously gripped the ends of his dark brown hair that fell slightly below his ears. "Don't give her any ideas!" He hissed, his eyes moving toward the door, probably trying to read our mother's mind to make sure she hadn't heard, just in case.

"I don't see why you can complain about reading minds," I muttered, and I placed my own long brown hair neatly behind my ears.

Max groaned. "Come on, Mercy, I just explained this to you!" He practically shouted this in his frustration.

"Geez, Max," I said literally backing away from him, with my palms up and facing him. "What's _wrong _with you?"

"Mercy, the Volturi is after _you," _He blurted out loudly, through his teeth. My jaw dropped, and I could feel my eyes widen and begin to water, naturally. My face began to grow hot, and I nervously began to bite my nails.

Max shook his head furiously. "I shouldn't have said that," He said quietly after a moment of suspenseful silence.

"_No,"_ I said in a detached tone, "It's the _truth._ I need to hear the truth." Max groaned again, and fell backwards so that he was laying on his back on top of my bed beside me. I got up and walked across the room to my guitar, which I hoped could possibly calm me down.

I played the same melancholy chords as before, except this time I had forgotten the words that went along with them. Max spent a while staring at my ceiling. After I had played the accompaniment to the entire song, I stared at Max for a moment, and then cleared my throat.

He looked up at me briefly, and then his head fell back on my mattress. "Max," I said, and he groaned, as if to say _Yeah?_. I continued. "Do y-you," I started, and then paused for a second, trying to decide if I really wanted the answer to the question I was about to ask. I asked it anyway. "Do you know why they're after _me_?" I asked in a slow, small, fearful voice. "What did I _do_?"

Max was silent for a few moments. "Nothing, Merce," He said, "That's the thing. You did _nothing_." He took a deep breath, while I patiently awaited his explanation. "They're after you because you're human."

… … … … … … …

After Max left, I laid awake in my room for hours just staring at the ceiling.

I couldn't sleep. The idea of a humongous, powerful vampire family being after me was absolutely unfathomable, and the worst part was how I couldn't stop thinking about it. So the hours seemed to pass like minutes that night, as I feared tomorrow's coming.

Why would they be after me? That was the question that ran repeatedly through my mind. Sure, I am a human that knows their secrets, but don't they know that I have secrets of my own?

Or maybe the correct, more suitable question would be: _Do they even care?_

These troubling, scary thoughts kept running through my head. It was 3:23 in the morning, according to my clock, and I doubted that I would fall asleep anytime soon.

Or even at all for that matter, at least until these thoughts subsided. And that, I figured, could take a very long time.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And thanks for answering the question! (But I'm afraid you're going to have to wait for the answer :P, though it will come!) I have big plans for this story, and I hope you stay with me until the end! - Shootingstarx7**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't own twilight, an extremely hard month. **

** I've had the worst few weeks ever, so that would explain my updating deficiency. (Hope that made sense haha.) I loved writing this chapter, though. It just came to me. I'm 85% sure you'll approve, so let me know what you think! Even if you absolutely hate it! **

Chapter 21

_Mercy Black_

Being home was beginning to feel comparable to being incarcerated in a maximum-security prison. Everywhere I went, someone just _had _to be watching, as if I were going to trip over a banana peel or something. Everyone seemed to believe that if someone's eyes weren't on me 24/7, it might cause the Volturi to jump out from inside a bush, or from behind a tree and snatch me away. Yeah, I know how odd that sounds. The sad part is, it seems like this is the logic my family thrives on more and more each day.

So, during the day, I'd try my hardest to live my life as I would usually live it, despite my new enhanced lack of freedom. I had always been used to having a lack of freedom, being the fragile human of the family, but I had never even fathomed having to deal with anything like this. I used to complain so much about not being able to mow the lawn, and not being able to help put Christmas lights up on the house during the holiday season. I used to even complain about how I was never allowed a bedroom upstairs because my parents were deathly, and irrationally afraid that I might trip and fall down the stairs and kill myself. (I kid you not.)

But now, it was like I had no freedom what-so-ever. Max followed me to band practice, though I was the only one who knew he was there. My mom drifted around Forks for the duration of my school day, and saw to it that Will came to pick me up safely. My father demanded that I tell him whenever I leave the house under any circumstances whatsoever; even if I'm only going into the backyard.

And so, needless to say, I was tired of these extra precautions.

Late one night, I was sitting up wide awake thinking to myself about my options. I became very frustrated when I realized that I had none what so ever. I was always going to be stuck in this stupid rainy town, and I'd get old, and yet my family will always be following me around trying to shield me from the inevitable. The only one who seems to understand me is Grandma Bella, but even _she _believes in keeping me on a short leash.

All of a sudden, I heard a knock on my window. I jumped about a foot in the air, my heart beating wildly from my fear. I slunk down under my covers like a four-year-old child during a thunderstorm. Another knock.

I sat in silence, as if the perpetrator would leave if they thought I was asleep. _Knock, knock, knock. _There it was again. And it continued for another ten agonizing minutes before a whispering voice said, "Mercy, it's me, open up!"

I took a deep breath and sighed a sigh of relief. Nobody was trying to kill me tonight. It was only Will, although I hadn't the slightest clue why he would ever think to show up at this hour. I walked over to the window and opened it enough for him to climb inside. I shut it once he was inside to conserve the heat, and to keep the feathery snow out of my room. Then I realized, it wouldn't have made a difference anyway since Will tracked in half of the snow outside anyway.

"W-what's going on, Will?" I asked with a quiet, trembling voice. I was feeling a draft from the window in addition to my utter shock that Will Uley was standing before me at 1:30 in the morning.

"Mercy," He said almost gravely, "I-I need to talk to you." His voice shook nervously. I was secretly glad that I wasn't the only one who couldn't speak tonight.

"Talk to me?" I asked, reaching for my mother's old dim desk lamp and switching it on. "Now? About what?"

I noticed that Will looked like he hadn't slept for a few nights, much like me. He lowered his head and sighed as he sat down on the edge of my bed. I joined him, and he grabbed my hand. "Will, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Mercy, I don't know how I should go about telling you this, so I'm just going to say it," Will looked up, and my eyes followed his so that our lines of vision could coincide. He took a deep breath, and as he stared at me, his expression softened. "Mercy," He said my name again, as if he was trying to remind himself of what he was about to say. "I…I…imprinted on…you."

It seemed like a humongous weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and was waiting to fall on mine. I just stared at him in awe. I realized that my jaw had dropped open when, with a blank expression, Will took his hand and gently pushed it shut by pressing up on my chin. I leaned in close to him, so close that our lips were almost touching and-

"What's going on?" My mind-reading brother asked sarcastically. He walked inside my room while wearing a smug expression on his face. "Oh, hey Will, you finally told her? Well, it only took you two years! "

This was the very first time I ever saw William Andrew Uley blush. "Two years?" I murmured into his left ear.

"And three months, two weeks and five days," he whispered in response.

There I sat, baffled. Will had known about the imprint since I was thirteen and he was fourteen. It almost seemed impossible, until I remembered that like my Uncle Seth, Will had been one of the rare early-phasers.

"You better hit the road before my dad wakes up and suspects something…" Max said to Will, but then he glanced at me.

_Of course you knew…_I thought to Max who was smiling at me smugly. _That's why you were such a jerk to me about how much I liked Will!_

"I was great, right?" Max replied.

I scoffed, "You're an idiot!" I said aloud. _You're my twin brother. You should have told me. _

"It wasn't right, Merce," Max said, "That was something Will had to do."

Will leaned into me. "I'm lost here," He murmered, "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing…" I said without removing my eyes from Max. Then I fell back into Will's arms, and closed my eyes. What a bad time to finally get sleepy.

"So, when's the wedding?" Max snickered from across the room. I stared at my math book that sat on my desk and flung it at him. Max got the message, and I was left alone with my imprinter.

**A/N: This chapter was crazy! Right? Or was it not? Let me know! Thanks for reading! - Shootingstarx7**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own like 12 cans of Dr. Pepper, and Thanksgiving Break!  
>Sorry I took so long to update… Like I've been (probably) drilling into your skull, this school year is really hard for me. So that explains why I can't pump out chapters as fast as I used to. <strong>

** I really hope you like this chapter! Fun fact: I actually wrote this entire chapter in the POVs of Max, then JJ, then Will, before finally deciding to write it as Mercy. (So I have been busy, guys! :P) Please review whether you love it or hate it! **

Chapter 22

_Mercy Black_  
>It felt like Will and I were flying through the late December night as we sped through the dark streets of La Push alone, with unnecessary speed. (No surprise there.) The best part of this was that nobody knew that we had been sneaking out like this for the past week, which meant nobody was here to judge us or watch me like a hawk. Quite honestly, it was just about the best thing that's happened to me in a long time.<p>

I stared out the window, wondering how long these nights with Will would last. It was nearing Christmas, and soon the Cullens would be arriving, which basically meant that our secret would be out. In fact, Great Aunt Alice probably already knew about our adventures weeks ago. I blinked as if to ward this thought out of my mind, and looked at Will. I wondered if he enjoyed this freedom as much as I did. I sighed.

"Something wrong?" Will murmured drowsily, while putting his directional on before taking a swift right turn onto the highway heading to Forks.

"No," I said, "Nothing at all." _Yet._

"You know you can tell me if something's up," Will replied confidently, "You know I won't tell anybody."

"I know," I said, and he glanced at me skeptically. Our eyes met. "What was that for? Don't you trust me?"

Will chuckled. "Of course I do," He glanced at me yet again, with a grin plastered on his face. "It's just that sometimes you seem to forget how I'm good friends with your mind-reading brother."

I smirked, "What was that supposed to mean?" I asked slyly, "Max has nothing on me!"

"You'd be surprised," He retorted smugly, and I laughed to myself. _Right, Will…_ After we drove about a quarter of a mile down the highway, he spoke again.

"You'd tell me if there was something wrong, though, right?" He asked me quietly, unsure of himself or my answer. This was rare for Will, since he always thought he knew everything.

It took me a moment to reply. I wasn't exactly sure what to tell him. "It depends, I guess," I told him honestly. His eyes narrowed. "I probably would…" I added.

He nodded, and I reached out and took his hand as he drove. "I just worry about you," Will murmured, "Your stubbornness is going to get you killed one of these days…"

I rolled my eyes. "That's a stretch," I muttered.

Will rolled his eyes as if to say _'no it's not,_' and I exhaled loudly. I counted to ten inside my head to keep from getting angry at him tonight, despite how much I hated when people told me repeatedly how I was to be easily killed off. Finally, we reached Forks. It was now nearing three in the morning.

"Hey, Will?" I grumbled, while once again focusing on the telephone poles and countless evergreen trees flying by outside my window.

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" I asked him, and he laughed which basically told me that he had no idea.

"You tell me," He replied, "I was thinking we'd drive all the way to California to pay your brother a visit. What do you say?" Will grinned a toothy grin, and I glared at him in horror.

"Are you _crazy_?" I exploded, my eyes wide with shock. "We have _school_ tomorrow!" I released my hand from his, and placed it forcibly onto my lap. He huffed loudly.

"Mercy, think about it. You and I both know how much you want to get out of this place. You only tell me about every day…" He pulled up and stopped at a red light-which was probably the only traffic light in the entire town of Forks, and he looked me in the eye. "Listen," He said in a serious tone I had only heard him use a few times in my life, such as when he was trying to negotiate with his parents about getting his pickup truck over a year ago. "It'll only be for a few days. You'll survive. We'll come back with JJ. It'll be fine." Will grinned again, which infuriated me for some odd reason. "I even packed sunscreen…" He said this as if this was the deal breaker.

So many thoughts were running through my head at that moment. Sure, I wanted to run away with all that was within me, but the things that were holding me back happened to be a lot stronger than my adventurous urge. First of all, if I thought I hated being watched like a hawk _now, _I could only imagine how much more freedom I'd lack upon returning from running away to California, and having my entire family find out that for the last few weeks, Will and I have been sneaking out my bedroom window at odd hours in the night just to drive around the Olympic Peninsula.

Yeah, that would go over well…Not.

Despite my raging inner monologue, I could only muster up a short phrase to say to Will. However, I figured asking him what he was high on seemed to suffice rather nicely although after I said this, he turned the car around and we were silent for at least ten minutes. I can't say _that_ was what I had in mind.

Bored with the agonizing silence, I stared at the radio dial and flicked it on. Impatiently, I flipped through stations until I found a song that Will and I could both (silently) agree on. When the soft sound of the piano began to ring through the truck's cab, I turned the music up so that it was the only thing that I could hear. Then I sat back in the passenger seat and closed my eyes and let the sound, and the lyrics absorb me.

_You__ can go, You can start all over again_

_You can try to find a way to make another day go by  
>You can hide, Hold all your feelings inside<br>You can try to carry on when all you want to do is cry_

_And maybe someday we'll figure all this out  
>Try to put an end to all our doubt<br>Try to find a way to make things better now and  
>Maybe someday we'll live our lives out loud<br>We'll be better off somehow, Someday_

Will ran his fingers through my hair before I drifted into the blackness of a much needed sleep.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! (And Happy Thanksgiving!) I must sound like a broken record by now, but I promise I'll try to be quicker with my next chapter! (There's nothing to hate more than when an author takes months at a time to update! Trust me, I'm in the same boat, so to speak.) Anyway, please review! Meanwhile, I will be sleeping, or getting up freakishly early to go Black Friday shopping (for the first time in my life) because I live under a rock… anyway, I am so thankful for the great amount of feedback I have been getting for this story, so thank you, and please keep it coming! -Shootingstarx7**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own 2 monsters. (Well, owned.) **

** I'm about an hour and a half away from home in a hotel room, and I should be sleeping right now since I have a softball game at 7:45 in the morning. Hopefully we do well this tournament, well, better than we did today!**

**Anyway, this chapter was so much fun to write! I hope you like it, but even if you don't, please let me know! I appreciate every kind of feedback!**

Chapter 23

_Maxwell Black_

My sister sleeps like a rock.

That is one of the many reasons why I absolutely resent when my parents ask me to wake her up in the morning when she's running late for school and sleeps through her alarm.

Lately, Mercy's been running late _every single day_, which, as you may imagine, troubles both of my parents-especially my mother-but obviously comes as no surprise to me. I have to hear every little stupid detail about Mercy's late-night outings with Will, (which is torture as it is) and then I'm _sworn to secrecy_, so I have to put up with my parents over-apprehensiveness for her while they wonder what's going on, which is annoying as well.

I tugged on my sister's foot, causing her head to slip off of her pillow. "Not funny, Max," She grumbled. I rolled my eyes. _Someone _woke up on the wrong side of the bed…_Let me fix that… _I yanked her foot harder, dragging her off of the opposite side of the bed.

All I could hear were her fleeting, infuriated thoughts. Oddly, it was amusing to see how much desire to kill that a weak, tired thing like Mercy could have against me. Even weirder, was how afraid I suddenly became of her, and I can't tell you why, since I was confused myself.

Mercy sat up while still on the floor, still glaring at me, and rubbing her head where she had just hit it.

I instantly felt remorseful-I hadn't meant for her to hit her head like that. I sighed to myself. I was probably going to get grounded for _endangering_ Mercy, since my nutcase parents seem to think that this is a valid, adequate, sane punishment when it clearly isn't. Needless to say, I'm on Mercy's side 100 percent, no matter how much she wants to kill me right now.

"Mercy, it's 6:30," I said as gently as I could, kind of like gently pouring water on a non-gas-related fire. She only grimaced at me, and I grinned slightly to try to calm her down. (Don't ask me why, but sometimes when I grin at people it calms their minds.) When it worked, I continued. "Why are you staring at me for? Will's going to be here in about fifteen minutes!"

Mercy blinked and shook her head, as if she were snapping out of a trance. "Will," she murmured, and for a split second, I questioned her sanity. But then, realizing that I really didn't want to know everything my twin sister was thinking about her lover-boy, I left her alone to get ready for school.

Slowly and carefully, I made my way back into the kitchen. I tried my hardest to sneak away from the sideways glances of my parents, in a desperate attempt to stay out of their thoughts. I sat down at the table, and played with an orange super ball I found in my room a few days ago that I had been carrying around for no reason in particular. My dad looked up from his coffee and newspaper and stared at me skeptically.

I could hear him mentally assessing me, trying to figure out what was going on with me. I rolled my eyes and put my head down on the table.

"What was that for?" He asked me aloud.

"Dad, you're paranoid," I replied.

For the first time in a long time, it was truly silent in the Black house. It stayed that way for a few precious minutes until my mother sat beside my father at the table, taking his hand.

"Max," My mother said softly, and on the inside I grimaced. I recognized _that_ tone. That was the tone my mother used when she tried to guilt me into reading people's minds to find out information for her. Trust me, I'm not one who won't do a favor for my mother, but I'm also not one for invading people's minds for personal gain. (Believe it or not)

She gripped Dad's hand tighter. "We think that there's something wrong with Mercy."

I bounced my super ball repeatedly on the table. "You _always _think there's something wrong with Mercy," I retorted.

My mother sighed, and my parents' eyes met, before glancing back at me. Thoughts of all of the precautions that they had taken for Mercy swam through their minds. Their eyes met mine. Suddenly, I realized that they actually sort of agreed with me.

But then, my Dad's eyes narrowed. "You know something we don't," He took a shot in the dark, and he was right. I ignored him, and went back to bouncing my super-ball. I could tell that this aggravated my Mom and Dad, but what was I going to do? Sure, what Mercy and Will were doing wasn't the most responsible thing. Actually, in my opinion, I found it quite stupid. But I wasn't about to be so heartless as to take away the one shred of freedom that my sister had.

My mother exhaled in her frustration, and ventured back into the kitchen. That left Dad and I sitting in silence, partaking in an awkward stare down.

I absolutely detested when Dad did this to me. It was something that faintly reminded me of an interrogation.

_You know we're going to find out about whatever you and Mercy are up to, _he thought threateningly.

"_I'm _not up to anything," I muttered.

_You have to be. Otherwise you would have told us. _

"Are you sure about that?" I was getting annoyed.

_Tell us the truth, Max. _

I slammed my fist down on the table. "Why does everyone think that _I'm_ always up to something? Just because I know about everything that goes on doesn't mean that I'm to blame for all of it!" I could feel my face turning red as I continued. "Really, Dad, what the hell do you want me to do? Let you take away the one little scrap of freedom Mercy has? Please don't make me do that to her. I don't want to be the one who bubble-wraps her and puts her in a corner." I got up from the table, and pushed my chair in so that it smashed against the table. On my way to my room, I walked through the kitchen, where my mother stood against the wall, a somber expression on her face. I didn't dare try to read her thoughts. I couldn't bear to see my mother upset, even at the truth.

In the hallway, right before I began to ascend the stairs, I ran into my disheveled sister. I could tell that she had been crying.

_I love you, Max, _She thought.

I gave her a quick hug. "I'm not saying I think that—" I paused, remembering the secrecy in what I was about to say, "_you-know-what _is good for you, though." I said.

"I know," She said, "It's just, I don't think that anyone's ever stood up for me like that before." After completing her sentence, she rushed toward the front door.

That's the thing about Mercy: she never likes to show weakness.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading. I will hopefully have a new chapter out soon! Don't forget to tell me how I did, and what I can do to fix my mistakes! :p Thanks everyone, you're the best. -Shootingstarx7**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I own some post-break insomnia! **

** Happy New Year!  
>I am so glad beyond measure that this story has made it into 2012. I really hope that it will continue on for a while, and I'd really like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, and keeping me motivated-even through all of the dramatic and heptic periods of my life when I seem to have an updating deficiency. <strong>

**Anyway, I really hope I won't let you down this year.  
>I think you'll really enjoy this chapter, but let me know anyway, even if you hate it! =)<strong>

Chapter 24

_Mercy Black_

An uncomfortable quiet loomed over the dinner table tonight. Max was slowly, and deliberately putting salt on his steak and potatoes. Of course, this wasn't what he was really focusing on. I knew full well that he was really scrutinizing everything that I was thinking. He knew what my intentions were. I just wish he agreed with them.

He slammed the salt on the table, making all of the plates, silverware and condiments shoot into the air and come crashing down within a split second. My father's eyes narrowed at me before he exchanged glances with my mother, who cocked an eyebrow. I scowled briefly at Max.

_If you don't like how I think, maybe you shouldn't listen,_ I silently snapped to Max, who stared at me as if I were Satan's incarnate. He then took a deep breath, and even without supernatural telepathic abilities, I could tell that he was mentally counting to ten. I dug back into my potatoes and shut his discontent out for the moment, for, much like my twin brother, I didn't possess much patience today either.

"So," My mother said, breaking the silence, "How was your day at school, Mercy?"

"Long," I muttered quietly, without even looking up. Mom sighed and moved on to Max. Max briefly elaborated on how exceedingly boring life in this house can be sometimes. The table fell silent again, until my father unexpectedly clapped his hands together, causing everyone to look up at him in their surprise.

Even more surprising was the fact that this time, there was no beating around the bush. Dad cut to the chase. "We know something is going on with you, Mercy, and we don't like it." He had a stern expression that told a part of me to cover the brakes and watch what I say, though the majority of my consciousness no longer cared about consequences.

I sighed and my eyes dropped back to my plate, which was a lot sloppier-looking than I would have preferred, now that I thought about it. "You don't have to like it," I muttered, more to myself than to my parents, but I knew that they would hear it.

Right then, I knew my father was coursing with anger without even a single glance. I was in for it, and I knew it, and that made me slightly afraid of what might happen for a split second. But then, I sat up straight in my chair. _This will probably be the most exciting thing that happens to me before I turn eighteen, _I figured, in order to rationalize my disrespectful actions with myself.

I brought my eyes slowly upward as my mother laid a hand on Dad's shoulder, instantly calming him down. It was almost like she had injected him with some kind of depressant medication. He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breath before deciding to speak again.

"Mercy, we just want to know what it is you're doing at night that makes you so tired in the morning. You're a wreck lately. We just want to know why you would do this to yourself."

I exchanged a disbelieving glance with Max before I locked eyes with my Dad. _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for, _my mind chanted relentlessly, _Are you going to say what's been on your mind for the past few years? Or are you just going to live the same way for the next three years? _The tension was building, and I was torn. The truth of the matter was that if I were to rant about how sheltered my lifestyle was, I would have to also reveal the truth about Will and I, and I truly believed that they weren't exactly ready for it.

I glanced again at my brother, who nodded once, as if to tell me that he believed it was worth telling them myself. I breathed in as if I were taking my last breath.

"Dad," I said, more confidently than I had expected, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm not doing anything to myself."

He raised his eyebrows, "And what makes you think that?" He scoffed arrogantly.

I shrugged violently and cocked my head to the side. "I'm only trying to be _normal_, Dad. I'm just trying to live my life while I still can," My mother flinched at the sound of my words, which made my heart sink in guilt. I sank down slightly in my seat.

"You _aren't_ normal, Mercy,"

"I am though," I replied sharply, "And I am pretty sure that the Uleys don't watch Haley constantly."

My father's hands balled up into fists. I knew full well at this moment, that the argument had just evolved into something worse. My father hated being compared to Sam Uley, as Mr. Uley hated being compared to Dad. "What is that supposed to mean?" He muttered in a monotone voice, that was typical when he was about to lose his temper.

I dismissed his comment, and continued. "Am I really not _worthy_ of your trust? I'm pretty sure I'm not going to burst into flames any time soon."

My parents looked at each other as if they were considering this. I sighed, already feeling remorseful for being this stern with my parents. "I'm sorry," I said in a softer voice, "I just feel like I never get any credit around here. I'm really not as vulnerable as anyone thinks."

It was my mother's turn to contribute. "Mercy, we love you," she said, and I didn't need Great Aunt Alice to foresee a 'but' coming, "But," She said, "there are other circumstances at hand, and you are a lot more vulnerable than you may think."

I could already feel myself getting angry again. "Mom, I took down an Oak tree without even touching it a few nights ago. How does that make me vulnerable?"

Her eyes widened, and Dad's jaw dropped, although he was still skeptical. "How did you manage that?" He asked in his unique (annoying) brand of smug arrogance, and it was then that I knew that I had passed the point of no return.

Fuming, I stood up from the table in a fit of rage, and raised my voice presumably higher than I had ever raised it. "You know what? I'll tell you exactly what I've been doing. I've been sneaking out _every single night_. Will and I have been driving around Washington, just so that I can get the hell out of this place! We even planned on running away, but of course I was _stupid enough_ to pass it up, in the hopes that things would change around here. I guess I'm just too naïve for my own good. It really doesn't matter how much older I get, or how much stronger I get, I will always be underestimated. I was stupid to believe that that would ever change."

With that, I left the room dropping in temperature from the coldness of my tone.

"Where are _you_ going?" I could swear Jacob Black's voice shook the house, as I was halfway gone.

"Anywhere but here," I said as I slammed the door behind me.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! You guys are great. I will try to have a new chapter out soon! In the meantime, take care! =) -Shootingstarx7**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own some new gigs! **

** …And they get in the way of this story, unfortunately, as does softball season. =(  
>I, like always, am so sorry that I took forever to update! I didn't forget about you guys though, and like always, I am going to try to be better. So let's hope that goes well =)<strong>

**Anyway, despite how long this chapter took to write, I really think you'll love it. Either way, let me know! **

Chapter 25

_Mercy Black_

Will wasn't the least bit surprised when I showed up on his doorstep sopping wet from both tears, and the freezing rain that was falling from the December sky in buckets. He'd opened the door so quickly that I almost wondered if he had been waiting for me. Either way, I didn't care. Will was the one person I could think enough to want to be with.

After swinging the door open forcefully, he gently took me into his arms, where I let out a few loud sobs. Normally, I would have been mortified had anyone seen me cry-even Will-but today, I didn't even think twice about that. Today, I could really care less.

Will didn't say a word. He only led me to his bedroom, where he knew that we could get some privacy in order to talk this through. He laced his fingers through mine as we made the short journey to his room, which was at the very end of the hallway, opposite Haley's and next door to his older brother Sammy Junior-who had recently come home from college.

We sat down on his bed, our hands still intertwined. I choked back a sob to break the silence that was beginning to form.

"Max just called me," Will said in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper, "He's really worried about you."

I sniffled, and leaned back into Will's chest. "He knew I'd come here…" I trailed off, while staring at the pictures that completely covered Will's walls. This was where I had gotten the inspiration for my display of pictures…

Will only nodded, which made me feel worse about selling us out. I took a breath, almost afraid to come clean, but I knew that this would be the right moment to just let it all out. "Will, I told them about how we sneak out. They _know." _

He inhaled sharply, and sighed, as if to pretend that this revelation had just bounced right off of his chest when I knew it hadn't. "Do they know about the imprinting?"

"No," I breathed, as he leaned back, taking me with him. We were silent for a long time as Will thought. I tried to avoid the pressing reality that I now faced-the fact that I might not be able to see Will anymore. These thoughts scared me, and the silence brought them out. "What are we going to do, Will?" I asked in a small voice.

He thought for a moment longer. "Tell them," He answered in a voice as small as mine, "We have to tell them."

I gasped. "But what if it makes it worse? They probably won't ever let us see each other anymore as it is!"

I could picture Will rolling his eyes, even if I wasn't looking at his face. "They can't keep us apart forever, Mercy. We're destined to be together."

"But they could keep us apart," I said, my voice shaking, "Life's too short for that."

"But then we wouldn't have to keep any more secrets," Will said ironically optimistic, despite the circumstances, "Life's too short for that, too, Merce."

I sighed reluctantly. He had a point. But thinking about how short my life was just made me cry harder. I cried and cried, without any concept of time, and Will only ran his fingers through my hair until suddenly the door opened.

"Hey, Will?" Haley barged unexpectedly through Will's bedroom door without even knocking. She had a CD player in one hand, the one she always complained about for being broken. "Can I borrow your-?" She stopped short and gasped in shock, at the sight of Will and I together. We quickly sat up straight and bolted to either side of the bed.

"Oh my God," She breathed, her hand glued to her chest as if she were keeping it from exploding. "Are you guys, like, _doing it?"_

Given different circumstances, I might have rolled my eyes, or cracked a witty joke, but now, I only sat wide-eyed and speechless in my surprise. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Will run his fingers through his hair nervously as he and his sister stared each other down. "No," He said firmly, but Haley ignored him as her eyes flicked in my direction.

"Why are you crying?" She demanded, "And why would you come to _Will _of all people? _I'm_ your best friend!"

"Haley…" I tried to cut in, without success. I then realized that I had now passed the point of no return. Haley was going to rant on and on until she was numb without intervention.

"Will is the most insensitive person on the planet… I can't even imagine why you would choose him over me. I mean," She flailed her hands frantically in Will's direction, "_Look at him_. He's a _mess._ He says he hasn't had a full-night's sleep in _three weeks_! Do you really believe that he's going to be able to solve_ your_ problems, when he can't even solve his own?"

Will and I exchanged glances, before adverting our eyes back to Haley as she ranted on. "Is there something you're not telling me, Mercy?" She was now glaring in my direction with her arms crossed over her chest, fuming.

"Well, actually…"

"You know what? Maybe I don't even want to hear it. I don't even want to know what goes on between you two. I'll just be going now," She turned her back to leave.

"Haley," Will and I said in unison, although we didn't intend to. It would have been funny had we not pissed off my best friend, and his sister.

Will groaned as he tore down the hallway after her with me trailing closely behind. He grabbed my hand quickly from behind as we rushed after her toward the dining room where she seemed to be headed for some reason. We stopped short as we reached our destination.

But instead of finding one confused, angry face, we were now staring at multiple-too many to count, in fact. It seemed as though the whole reservation had been herded into this one room, along with my entire family-the Cullens included.

For an agonizingly fearful moment, we stared back at them in silence until with a slight, devious chuckle, Max uttered: "I think we found her." I quickly glanced at my father, who was currently being held back by my mother. I was suddenly reminded that I was holding hands with Will. I tried to let go, but Will squeezed my hand tighter.

"They've got to know sometime," He whispered so that only I could hear… Or so I thought.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please hang in there, and I will hopefully have a new chapter out sooner than the last. Trust me, I'm always thinking about this story. I'm in it 'till the end, no matter where it goes, and how long it takes! =) -Shootingstarx7**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own a busy schedule!  
>Hi guys! Long time no write (?) I guess... =)<br>Before I say anything, I would just like to thank anyone who's reading this. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I am totally aware that it took me way too long to write this chapter. In fact, it took me about 2-3 MONTHS to write one chapter little by little… If that's not some crazy writer's block, I don't know what is!**

**Here's what I've been up to. In the last few months I played in 2 orchestra concerts, played 21 varsity softball games (and counting) , played 4 gigs, made a demo CD, got signed to a record deal (planning to record my first full-length album in a studio this summer!) I got my license, took the SATs and an AP English test, survived senior prank day, and pitched a no-hitter! I also got to worry about prom which is on Thursday, and my ever-pressing finals… I'm also preparing for travel softball and another world series! So… I'm sorry. I just got really busy all at once, and I had to put this on the back-burner. It will be more of a priority now that I have more time!**

So that was my scpheal… Here's the chapter. I know it's short, but I think you'll like it. Eithier way, let me know! =)

Chapter 26

_Maxwell Black_

The entire room had erupted into a large argument, careless words being flung and spat everywhere like lava spewed carelessly from an active volcano. Every voice seemed to have something to say. Everyone seemed to have two-cents to put in, except for the ones whose business it really was.

I watched as Mercy and Will stood silently at the window, their backs to everyone else in the room.

My sister's mind was racing, running furiously through scenarios which might save her already waned freedom. She had considered running away, or not speaking a single word until she knew she could be heard, she even considered giving up on everything, meaning that she would let our family mold her as they pleased. Her mind was literally frying with all of the possibilities to consider. Meanwhile, Will ran his fingers through her hair, thinking similar thoughts. My eyes and focus shifted back to the argument, which was the real action.

"She's only fifteen!" My father scoffed stubbornly, "She should _not_ be able to go off like this. I won't stand for it,"_ Wow_, I thought to myself, and probably my grandfather, _When did he start to talk like _that? My grandfather grinned slightly upon hearing this thought of mine.

"Dad, come on," JJ argued loudly, "Lighten up, it's not like she's going to live _forever_!"

The room grew silent immediately after he'd said it. Everyone's eyes were wide and alert, some were hurt, and some gawked at him in disbelief. My older brother was notorious for speaking his mind, but this time, he had really stuck a nerve. Even Mercy turned around to stare at him silently, gripping his class ring that he had given her ten years ago in her fingertips.

He locked eyes with her, and his expression suddenly changed, showing his hidden sympathy. "I'm sorry, Merce," He said quietly, while scratching his head. She nodded once. He turned back to face the rest of the family. "It's true though, isn't it?" He was now speaking louder and firmer than before, as if he was delivering a speech. "Her life is too short for you to treat her this way."  
><em>Her life is too short. <em>That was the phrase that seemed to be resonating endlessly in the minds of every person in the room. Even my sister's, even though she had been trying to tell this to everyone for years.

That's when Mercy did something that not even I anticipated. She let go of Will's hand, nodded once in approval of JJ's statement, and then walked out.

The room grew eerily silent.

Will glanced at me. _Should I go after her? _He thought with a pained expression painted across his face.

"No, I got it," I said, heading for the door. Once outside, I traced my sister's tracks in the snow to the swing in the woods where Will, Haley, Mercy and I used to play when we were little. She swung low, with her back facing the house. I stood silently behind her for a few minutes, trying to visualize a game plan for myself without luck.

"I know you're there, Max," she muttered out loud, "I'm not _that _deaf."

I scratched my head. "Yeah, I figured," I replied, walking around the swing so that I stood in her line of vision. She scoffed and rolled her eyes angrily, and shifted her eyes to her feet which were tracing near perfect circles in the powdery snow.

"I'm on your side you know," I snapped in reply to this. She looked up at me.

"I know," She said, "I'm just in a bad mood. My family wants me on probation for the rest of my life, Max, _sue me_."

"If you ran away, I'd help you." I said almost inaudibly. I said it so quietly that Mercy cocked her head to the side in disbelief.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that if you and Will ran away, I would help you."

She smiled. "You would do that? Mom and Dad would murder you!"

Now it was my turn to scoff and roll my eyes. "They wouldn't have a chance," I said with a dismissive wave of my hand. "I've got the best of both worlds. I can cheat, too. They created a monster."

"Oh, rub it in!" She laughed, and began to swing higher.

"You have no idea how jealous I am of the freaky things you can do with your eyes…" I admitted quietly.

"I'm jealous of how you can walk out the door without Mom and Dad having a stroke thinking you're going to get killed…"

That was something worthy of jealousy. The only difference between my jealousy and her's was that she shouldn't have had to be jealous. She deserved to live her life as fairly as I lived mine. "Just remember," I repeated, "If you ever want to run away…"

"-You'll help me. I heard you the first time, Max." We shared a smile before she stood up and faced the house.

"What do you think they're arguing about now? Putting me in a body cast as a preventative measure?"

I chuckled as I gazed through the window at my creepily still family. "No, Merce," I explained, "They're not arguing about anything at all. When you left they stopped making any noise what-so-ever."

"I did that?" She asked, pointing to her chest while staring into the living room.

"Yeah," I said, "I guess you don't know your own strength…"

Suddenly she whipped her head towards me, her eyes wide, and her jaw dropped. "_That's it!"_ She breathed. "I have the best idea!"

**A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with this story! I know how intensely irritating it is when you really like a story and the author takes FOREVER to update! I swear I think of you guys and this story a lot, and I promise I will finish it, even if I'm 93 and brain-dead. =) I might need some motivation sometimes, so if you would like to help me out, don't be afraid to blow up my PM inbox… Anything works! haha -Shootingstarx7**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own some much-needed time off. **

** Hi guys! Are you surprised that I updated so soon? Me too. I assure you, I am getting a lot better, and I am thinking about it every day. The main reason why I take so long (beside being busy) is that I don't like to write things down unless it just flows right out of me. That's like a cardinal rule for me. It has to come straight from the heart. This chapter took pretty long for me, seeing as now I have free time, and it was for that very reason. In fact, about 800 of the 1000 or so words were written in one night. **

** This chapter is a lot longer, and it's to compensate for how depressingly short the last chapter was. This one is a bombshell, so I'm confident that you'll like it, but please let me know whether you do or not. =) **

Chapter 27

_Mercy Black_

"Max, phase," I ordered to him quickly, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. _Work with me, here. _I thought to him, before running through my plan onceover in my head so that he would have an idea of what I was trying to do.

"You're crazy," He snorted, "Do you really think that this is going to work? You're not strong enough to do _that_, you'll kill me!"

I rolled my eyes and groaned. I was tired of people telling me that."Just trust me," I muttered, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

He stared at me for a few moments like I had three heads, but then, as I expected, he finally phased.

"All-right, good," I said with a sly smile, "Come over in front of the window," I led Max to the back of the house, in front of the window where Will and I had just been standing together moments ago. In fact, Will was still gazing outside. I smiled widely at him, and his eyes narrowed. It was okay, though. I didn't expect him to have any idea of what I was trying to do anyway.

"Just sit right there," I ordered, and he sat directly in front of the window, about fifteen feet or so away from the house. I backed away quickly, adrenaline pulsing through my veins already. I scoured my pockets for something that I could chuck at the window to get everyone's attention. I had no luck until I finally stumbled over a small pebble that somehow found itself above the snow.

I threw it, and hit the window dead-on in one shot. I watched as my family and Will's family slowly began to crowd the window. "Okay," I said quietly to myself, "I can do this."

I closed my eyes. "Ready Max?" I asked.

He barked in a low tone, which I took as confirmation given my experience with the pack. Silently, I visualized what I was about to do. I went over it quickly enough times that my imaginings almost seemed real. I was now ready.

I opened my eyes, and locked them on Max. I anchored my feet into the ground, and began to bring my eyes upward. Max's wolf body began to levitate, and soon he was seemingly floating in midair. I didn't stop there. Soon, Max was high enough that he could have floated over the Uley's house if I made him.

Figuring that I'd made my point, I slowly lowered my brother back to the ground. After his feet hit the ground, he darted back into the woods and immediately phased back. His eyes were wide with wonder when he returned to my side. "That was awesome! I didn't know you could do that!"

I chuckled smugly. "I guess I _do_ know my own strength."

"Yeah," He said with a grin. He started to journey back inside.

"Wait a second," I said, "I'm not done."

"What do you mean you're not done?"

"Watch this," I said, and I closed my eyes once again, as if I was recharging a battery. When they opened once more, I focused them on Will's blue pickup truck. I brought my eyes upward so that the truck was now levitating much as Max had. I moved my eyes slightly and kept them there so that the truck was now floating toward the space in front of the window where Max had just sat. I set it down.

"Crazy," Max said, scratching his head. "But do you think Will'll be mad?"

"He won't," I said confidently, "But just in case…" Slowly but surely, I moved the truck back where it belonged.

After that, Max grabbed my arm. The freaked-out expression on his face was priceless. "Come on," He urged, "Let's go inside. I think you made your point."

Hesitantly, I nodded once in agreement, and sheepishly followed him inside. I tried to throw my shoulders back, in a failed attempt to seem proud, and confident, maybe even smug. Instead, I merely sneaked back into the room, and hid myself comfortably in Will's arms. He kissed the top of my head, and it made my heart flip.

He'd never kissed me before. Did this even count? I mean, it wasn't like it was a _real _kiss or anything, it was something _JJ _might have done. But it still swept me off my feet. I almost didn't notice the fact that my entire family was now staring at me once again.

I squeezed Will's hand tightly, and let go. That was when my father spoke up.

"Mercy, I admit we underestimated your…_talents," _Just the way he stood there scratching his head made me anticipate a 'but' coming, "_But_, there is a reason why we are trying to protect you. The Volturi…"

"Yeah, Dad, I know they're after me," I replied with more gusto than I had expected. "I'm not afraid of them."

Now it was my mother's turn to voice her surprise and concern. "How did you know?"

I glanced at Max briefly, and we locked eyes. _I don't want to sell you out, _I thought.

He smiled in gratitude for a second. "I told her, Mom. I don't believe that this should have been kept a secret from her. It has everything to do with her."

"If you knew," My Dad said, now pacing, "Then why the hell would you run off in the middle of the night and compromise your well-being?"

I had to laugh at his choice of words. I never pinned my dad as the articulate type. "Dad, think about it," I said, "I was with Will the entire time, and it's not like I don't have any means of defending myself…"

He totally ignored that last part. "But what if you aren't with Will? Then what will you do?"

"I'll always be with Will," I said, squeezing his hand once more. He pulled me closer to him.

"And how do you know that?"

I laughed at him for missing the obvious point. Here I was wrapped in Will's arms right in front of him, and he doesn't even question it. If I were Abby, he would have killed me. I looked around. Where was Abby anyway?

That was when Will let me go gently, and stepped forward. My eyes widened as I took a deep breath. I watched as Will started toward my dad, and I exchanged a glance with my mind-reading brother. He nodded once in response to my silent question. Yes, Will was really doing this. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Mr. Black," Will said quietly, and formally to a man that he had known for all of his life. Dad looked up at him with large, confused eyes. Will took a deep breath as the tension in the room went through the roof. My heart began to race, and I knew this because all of the golden eyes in the room suddenly shifted to watch me.

Then suddenly, Will said it. "I imprinted on Mercy."

The demeanor in the room completely changed. Gasps rang out throughout the crowd that occupied the Uley's living room.

"You _what_?" My dad turned red with anger and surprise, and I defensively rushed to Will's side, and grabbed his arm.

"I love her," Will said, "And I'd do anything for her. You of all people should understand this."

After that remark, my father's expression softened slightly. His gaze shifted to me. "How long have you known about this?"

"A few days after Max told me about the Volturi," I replied.

My dad looked back at Will. "And you?"

"Two years, four months, a week and six days." He said, and I looked up at him, wondering how the heck he kept count. He only smiled back down at me, and held me tighter.

My dad began scratching his head again, but this time he seemed sympathetic. My mother approached him, and touched his arm gently, and I wonder if she was trying to influence him with her power tonight.

He looked back at us in disbelief and sighed. Then he laid a hand on Will's shoulder. I stepped back out of Will's arms. "I know you'll take good care of her," He said, and I swear to God that I saw a faint tear in his eye.

Will only smiled genuinely, and replied, "That goes without saying."

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I have already begun mapping out the next chapter, so hopefully that will be out soon! -Shootingstarx7**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own some Sour Patch Kids, and let me say, they are really hitting the spot right now! **

** So, yes. I did take a while to update this time, but at least it's not as long as usual. The story with me is that things are kind of heptic right now, what with my team preparing for the world series which is in two days!**

**Anyway, I really hope you like the unexpected turn that this story is taking. (I say unexpected, because this turn of events was nowhere near what I was planning… It just spewed out when I was writing, and I went with it.) I really think you'll like this chapter, but PLEASE let me know if you love it, or hate it, and what I could do to make this story better!  
>…And P.S., reviews make me write faster ;)<strong>

Chapter 28.

_Jacob Black Jr. _

After Will confessed to imprinting on Mercy, it was like the whole real-life game of Family Feud we'd just been playing melted away. I just stared at my littlest sister. We locked eyes, but I didn't even care. The imprinting thing had thrown me off. Yeah, I knew what it was. _Everyone _did. But I never thought it would happen to Mercy, _of all people… _

I scratched the back of my head as I stared at her-something I noticed that my father did when he was as confused as I seemed to be at the moment. I thought the situation over thoroughly. Of course, Mercy was safe here in La Push-and now she was even_ safer_ because of the fact that now she had someone that would willingly run through a brick wall for her-but she wasn't_ happy_. She was never _happy_, and nobody ever seemed to care about that.

Safety first.

If only there was a way that she could be happy_ and_ safe… Then it dawned on me. My face lit up, and I shifted my eyes to meet my father's. His eyes grew narrow, almost suspicious as they bore into mine. Peering back at Mercy, I realized that she had the same look tattooed on her face as well.  
>"What is it, JJ?" My father asked quietly.<p>

"I was wondering," I said, drawing my eyes back to him, "If Mercy could spend the summer with me in Los Angeles?" When he scowled at me, I began to get defensive while describing the remainder of my plan. "She would be perfectly safe. It's typically sunny down there, and Will could even come too," Her face lit up when I said that. I smiled, and then glanced at Sam and Emily Uley, "If that's all-right, of course," I added, "It's just an idea I had."

Then came the tense, suspenseful silence, as my parents walked quietly over to the Uleys and began to discuss this quietly. I scanned the room curiously. I watched as Will pulled Mercy closer into his arms, as she smiled hopefully at him. When she saw me looking at her, she mouthed "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I mouthed back, with a small grin. I hadn't seen my sister this happy in months.

Sarah nodded to me in approval. I only realized that Max had been standing next to me the whole time when he clapped me on the back and said, "Well done, bro." I had to laugh at that one. I didn't expect Max to use the word "bro" like he did. Haley Uley came up behind me, and quietly asked me if she could come too. I smiled, and shrugged. I didn't even know if _Mercy _could come yet.

The rest of the family members that occupied the room seemed purposefully indifferent, as if this wasn't a battle that they felt entitled to fight. It was respectable, but in a way, it was rather disappointing. I wanted everyone to side with me.

But, not everyone was here, I realized. I scanned the room again, in an attempt to pinpoint exactly who was missing. It took me a few moments to realize that Abby was the absent one.

Where the hell was she? I scratched my head again as I waited patiently for my parents' verdict. It was some ten minutes later when they finally turned around to face me.

"So?" I asked impatiently.

My mother stepped forward, away from my father. "Yes," She said.

"What?" Mercy gasped, with a smile. Her face turned a beet red, and tears were falling down her face between her hysterical laughs. She hugged Will fiercely.

"Will can come too," Sam said with a small grin, pulling his own imprint closer to him, "Only because of how hard it can be to stay away from an imprint for so long,"

"And only if he keeps in touch with us," Emily said with a grin, her eyes locked on Will.

"I will," He replied quickly, sounding like he just won the lottery.

"That goes for you too, Mercy," Our father said sternly, "And if I hear of you two doing anything that you aren't supposed to be doing…"

"Dad, relax," Mercy breathed. "We wouldn't."

"-you will be in a world of trouble," He finished, his scowl shifting from Mercy, to Will, and then to me.

"Don't worry about a thing," I replied confidently, "We'll have everything under control, trust me."

"You better," My dad threatened, but I didn't even care. I'd take a million of his threats just to see my little sister as happy as she was tonight.

… … … … … … … …

Later that night, when the angry mob had successfully evacuated the poor Uley family's living room, I was sitting in my childhood room, listening to some of my old CD's from high school, and really taking it all in. Every time I came home for the holidays, I admit, I wanted to stay here. I missed living here, with all of the commotion, and pack business. I even missed the rain. But most of all, I missed my family, and Mercy was a huge reason why.

It got lonely in California after I graduated from UCLA. I got a job, and an apartment in L.A., and I finally had everything I wanted-the only thing was that now, I was alone. I'd always hated being alone. It strained me being away from my twin sister, and Abby and Max, and my parents. But it killed me to be away from Mercy.

It's not that I liked her any more than my other family members, it was that she was like a shooting star to me. Mercy was only here with us for a second before she'd be out of sight. That fact always scared the crap out of me. So I vowed to myself to spend as much time as possible with my sister before she…

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said quietly, with a note of surprise in my voice.

Mercy walked in slowly, and smiled, when she saw me laying down on my side on top of my bed, shuffling a deck of cards. I used to do this every night when I lived here, and Sarah and I would have our nightly bout of Blackjack. But there wasn't going to be any card games tonight. I sat up, and patted the space on the bed beside me, and Mercy nodded before occupying it.

"I just wanted to thank you," She said quietly, "I know how much this has put on your plate. I really appreciate how you defended me, and how you're letting me get out of… _here," _I watched as she fumbled around with her fingers which were restlessly laying on her lap.

I put my arm around her, shaking her tiny shoulders gently. "It's the least I could do," I said to her. "You're my little sister, and you mean the world to me. I just want to see you happy." It was at that point when she leaned into my shoulder, and I realized she was crying again.

"Aw, Merce," I said, "Don't cry. I just got done saying that I wanted you to be happy!"

"I am happy," She said between sobs, "Now."

I pulled her closer rocked her as she sobbed her mixed tears.

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing. It's crazy that nearly a year has gone by, and I am still thinking about this story every single day. I really have my readers to thank for that. So thank you guys for sticking with this story! =) -Shootingstarx7**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own a new job, and some summer reading! **

** GUESS WHAT TODAY IS?**

** I am beyond proud to announce that today is Mercy Black's ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I am also proud to announce that I have never stuck with a fan-fiction this long, and I owe it all to my amazing readers! Thank you thank you thank you! There is more to come.  
>In light of today's event, I quickly whipped up a new chapter to mark the occasion.<br>Please review and let me know how I did, good or bad!  
>And thanks again for sticking with Mercy and I for an ENTIRE YEAR! =)<strong>

Chapter 29

_Abigail Black_

I woke up on the damp forest floor, without remembering where I was. The first thing I noticed was two arms wrapped tightly around me. I sat upright, at a speed slightly quicker than a human's.

"What?" I heard someone murmur from next to me. I breathed in a sigh of relief. I was with Nahuel. I laid my head back down in the snow next to where he lay. I didn't like sleeping outside very much, especially in the snow, but Nahuel had been living this way for centuries. How he could have put up with this, I had no idea. I guess it comes with being from an entirely different time, but I tried especially hard not to think of the age difference.

It shouldn't have disturbed me too much. I mean, my parents are almost two decades apart, my grandparents a century, my great-grandparents were separated by more. But still, something inside me stirred at the thought. I shivered, then hoped that Nahuel couldn't tell.

"What is it, Abigail?" He asked me in a low, tired, half-awake voice. I almost didn't answer him. I wanted him to say my name once more. I'd never really liked my name, but he made it sound so beautiful.

I shifted in his arms, so that I could face him. "I forgot where I was," I said lamely, but in a serious manner. "Do you know what time it is, Nahuel?" I asked him, quickly feeling my pockets for a cell-phone that I'd forgotten at home.

He looked up at the sky briefly. "Morning," He said, "Early morning," He ran his fingers through my hair. "Might be three AM," He added.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. "Three in the morning!" I exclaimed.

"Yes Abigail," He said, not amused, "It is three in the morning. Let us go back to sleep."

I sat up straight now, alert. "We've been out all night," I said, "I was supposed to be looking for Mercy!" I bit my knuckles nervously, while thinking of what my family might say.

"I am sure they have found her," Nahuel said, so sure, and he was probably right. But _I _hadn't even tried to find my sister, and that made me feel beyond terrible. I now stood up, and started walking.

"Abigail!" Nahuel called, following after me, "Where are you going?"

"Home," I answered, "I really need to make sure Mercy is okay."

He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at me. He was hurt. I stepped toward him, and he took me into his arms. "Nahuel, this is not your fault," I said softly, soothingly, as he ran his fingers through my hair again. "I loved every minute we spent together tonight. But I really owe it to my family to at least check on Mercy tonight."

I expected him to be angry, and beg me to stay, but he didn't. He was a perfect gentleman, and kissed me on the forehead before saying "Go, Abigail, I will see you tomorrow." I squeezed his shoulders, and then watched as he disappeared at vampire-speed into the vast forest. I could feel myself smiling, and blushing for no reason.

I thought I loved him.

I pondered this as I made my way back home.

It's too early to be in love, I thought, Unless I'd imprinted. But I think I would know if I'd done that. It would have been me who'd warranted our relationship, not Nahuel. Maybe it was a kind of half-imprinting. I'm only a quarter werewolf, so that might be possible. When I reached the house, I realized how ridiculous I was being. I knew that I would have been able to tell if I had imprinted.

Max opened the door before I even thought of touching the doorknob. "Max!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a tight Black Family embrace. "Did you find Mercy?" I whispered quietly in his ear.

"Of course we did," He whispered, stepping back, allowing me to take of my snowy coat and boots.

"Where did you find her?" I asked, hanging my coat, hat and scarf neatly on an open coat hook. After I'd done that, I brushed the snow off of my blue jeans and took a seat on the couch. Max sat beside me, and flipped on the T.V.

"Where do you think we found her?" He asked me sarcastically while flicking through at least ten channels, even though he probably already knew the answer to his own question.

"Will's house," I murmured in a low voice under my breath, knowing that Max could hear me anyway. Max shifted his weight suddenly, and turned the T.V. off again.

"Abby, you missed it," He said, "It was a huge fight. Everyone was yelling and taking sides, and Mercy and Will were just standing in the corner, not even caring what went on. Then…" He trailed off.

"Then, what?"

"Abby, Will imprinted on Mercy," For the first time in his life, Max's voice quivered unsteadily. "They're going to spend the summer with JJ in California,"

Mercy, my little sister was imprinted upon? This new grain of knowledge, though a short, compact sentence, hit me like a Mack truck. I was happy for her, yes, but this meant she had grown up. She'd found love, and how she would spend the rest of her life. And she wouldn't live forever… Time was ticking.

"Abs, don't think like that," Max warned, and I just sighed.

We sat in silence for around five minutes, and I could tell that both of us were actively thinking about this whole crazy night. I, of course, was trying to shield what I had been doing all night away from Max, but to my surprise, it turned out he already knew.

"I understand that you love him," Max said slowly, hoping every word would brand me. "But don't disappear like that again. We need you, Abs, Mercy—,"

"…Needs me," I said back to him, trying hard to keep my mind from drifting back to the memory of Nahuel's warm embrace.

"I won't say anything," Max swore solemnly, "But you owe someone an apology."

I glanced at the door down the hall that proudly read _MERCY _in large, articulately drawn letters. I took a breath, nodded, and then drifted down the hall to pay my littlest sister a visit, something else I owed her.

**A/N: As I have said a million times, thank you for reading. Please don't hesitate to let me know of any shortcomings I may have, or any things I do well, as I really want to make this last for another year! =) -Shootingstarx7**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I don't own twilight, I do own a space in college!  
>It feels so great to break this hiatus! The time went by so fast, and honestly, I lost track of it. So many things have happened. I got a job (actually I posted last on the day I was hired) and found out it was closing yesterday, actually, (I loved that place to DEATH!) so I was transferred to an outlet 30 minutes away. I've been knee-deep in college stuff-(they don't prepare you for how tedious it really is!)-I've been playing my original songs in venues all over the place, and I even opened a show for Ryan Cabrera a week after I turned 17 in October. I learned how to play the viola. I became the captain of the softball team, and I've also made the high honor roll for the last three quarters. I only have 23 days of high school left... so that means there will be more chapters being posted, and I can't wait!<br>Anyway...Enough about me... Here's Mercy! :]  
>(PS: I know I skipped a lot, but I kind of felt like I was at a dead end where I was before. Bear with me :]) <strong>

Chapter 30.

_Mercy Black_

It was a hot and sunny day in Los Angeles. A soft breeze ruffled my long hair, and gently caressed my face. My hand was intertwined in Will's perfectly, and when I looked up at him, he smiled at me, the sun shining above his head like a halo as we weaved through the cars in the middle of the traffic-jammed street. We both marveled at the immensity of it all-and the fact that there were millions of people here, all in the same place at the same time.

It's not like we hadn't been to a big city before. We'd been to Seattle plenty of times. But Los Angeles was different. It was bigger, and seemed like it was less regimented than the cities of the north. I was amazed at how many people jaywalked freely-in Seattle no one dared to cross in front of cars unless they wanted to pay a fine for it. I smiled up at Will, and upon making eye contact, he smiled down at me.

"How do you like it?" He asked me.

"It's different," I replied, emotionlessly, still numb and in awe of how great it was to be in the sunshine among millions and millions of other people who were of my _kind. _

"We can go home if you don't like it," Will said comfortingly, as he squeezed my hand. I laughed, realizing that he'd misunderstood my tone completely.

"No, I love it!" I gushed, and beamed as I absorbed my surroundings once again. We walked on and window shopped at all of the colorful stores that lined the streets, until I stopped abruptly in front of a random hair salon. I gasped.

"_Will,"_ I breathed, tugging on his hand like a five year old, "We have to go in!"

He scratched his head, and stared down at me like I was crazy, "Why? I thought you liked your hair,"

"I do,"

"Then why-?" But it was already too late. I'd already pulled him through the threshold and we were now standing in front of the disheveled receptionist area, where a girl who seemed to be about my age with flowing blonde curls was clicking her gum and scheduling an appointment for this afternoon. When she noticed Will and I, she hung up the phone.

"Hey," She said with a toothy smile, "What is your name?" She asked, facing her computer.

"Um," I said, my face turning red as I tucked a strand of my long hair behind my ear. "Actually I didn't schedule an appointment. Will and I just came across this place while we were walking and I was wondering if you had any openings."

The girl chuckled, her blue eyes sparkling childishly. "You've never done this before, have you?" She looked down at the length of my hair and back up to my face.

"No, I haven't," I confirmed, before I insecurely stepped closer to Will, and leaned on his shoulder. "But," I said, breaking the awkward silence that hadn't even formed yet, "There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

"There is," She replied, and glanced back at her computer. "I can take you right now, if you'd like,"

"I'd love it!" I said excitedly. Will glanced down at me warningly, and I nudged him with my elbow, as if to say: _Live a little bit. _It wasn't like cutting my hair was against my religion or anything… (I was born into a family of half breeds. I wasn't even sure if I had a religion.) It was just that nobody ever really cared, and I hadn't cared either. Until now.

She took me to a swivel chair, and draped a cloth over me that reminded me of a rain poncho. "Do you have any idea what you want to do with it?" She began to spray my hair down.

"Short," Was all I said, and I watched Will's face twist up through the mirror. I smiled reassuringly at him, but he just shook his head.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later," He cautioned like the voice of reason he was.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "It'll grow back, Will." I said, "Human nature,"

The blonde hairdresser laughed as if that was a joke, and I decided to play it off that way too as I watched Will stare at me with a warning expression.

"How short were you thinking?" She asked me, as she watered down my hair, her eyes locked with mine through the mirror.

"Nothing too short," Will answered for me, as he chewed on his knuckles to ease his nerves. The hairdresser laughed again as if he was only acting like a basket case over this as a joke. I sighed, now staring at my worrywart boyfriend (or whatever Will was) through the glass.

"What he said," I ordered remorsefully, but with a half-grin. I then indicated my shoulders. "To here would be fine,"

"All-right," The friendly hairdresser said with a smile, but when my hair was completely wet, her expression changed. "Are you completely sure you'd like me to cut your hair this short? You're taking off almost a foot of hair…"

"Yes, I'm positive," I replied decisively, causing Will to cringe. I noticed, even when he tried to conceal it. "And I'd like to donate it, if that's possible."

"Oh, we'd love to donate it. You have beautiful hair." She began to draw my hair back into a ponytail, and I grinned widely. When my hair had been rubber banded back, she took hold of it, and with one snip of her big scissors, it was gone. The first thing I thought of was how I was no longer just like everyone else in the tribe. (Well, except for the wolves who liked to cut their hair when their fur coats got in the way.) And then, I realized how light my head felt without all of that unnecessary weight pulling on it all the time.

The hairdresser undid the rubber band and let my now short locks cascade over my shoulders. "Would you like me to layer it?" She asked as she set the long brown clump of hair that used to be mine on her desk.

"Sure," I said. I didn't even know what that meant but I let her work her magic. At the end of the endeavor, I was impressed with what I saw.

I looked different, but in a good way. A way I'd never felt before. As I paid, I noticed that my hair was actually curling as it dried like my mom's-just from a short glance in the mirror. Will massaged my shoulder and took a deep breath as we left. He was relieved that this whole experience was over.

I barely recognized myself as I stared into the reflections of store windows as we walked. I loved it. I thought about what JJ would say once we returned to his apartment, and what the kids at school would say. JJ would think it was funny, and the kids at school would probably be amazed that I of all people changed. My family's reaction was the only reaction that I didn't want to think about, though. They were always so weird with everything when it came to me. Thinking of what they would say kind of scared me, and I'd thought about this from the start. But it was over now, and it was about time I started living for myself.

"Are you glad you did it?" Will asked emotionlessly as he twisted a strand of my surprisingly curly hair in his fingertips.

"Of course I am," I replied as we walked into the sunset, "I needed a change,"

**A/N: I hope I didn't dissapoint you guys with this, or my much-too-long hiatus. THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME AFTER ALL THIS TIME! it means sooo much! And thanks for letting me know what you think! :]**


End file.
